My Little Harem part one: The Dawning of the Age of Aquarius
by The Poly Lama
Summary: AU Clary, raised with the Lightwoods in the NY institute by Valentine & Maryse. Jonathan & Jace were raised on a hippie commune by Jocelyn. *Warnings for lots of Poly, Incest, Gay/Bi, Language and Light to Moderate Smut* Please R&R! Ships are: Clonathan, Clace, Clizzy, Jonathace, Jonabelle, Jizzy, Valeryse, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introductions

_I can't believe my eyes! They are seriously letting mundanes into this club now? What could the owners of Pandemonium be thinking? I have got to find a way to convince those two boys that they need to leave, now, before some vampire decides their presence means its lunchtime._

"Simon, Izzy, are you two seeing what I'm seeing? Go get Alec and Magnus and as soon as I get back, we are leaving!" I scream to them to be heard over the crowd and begin making my way over to where blonde and blonder are leering at babes (if only they knew that none of those 'babes' were human. Ha!).

I tap the sexy, silver haired boy on the shoulder "Excuse me, I'm not sure who's mess up it was but they actually shouldn't have let you in here. I'm afraid I have to escort you both out now." I place my hand on his back and begin to usher them towards the exit. For a second, it seems like they are leaving but then he turns around and puts his hands on my shoulders. I feel a thrill of electricity race through my body at his touch.

"And just who are you, my feisty friend? Tell me why it is within _your _power whether my brother and I choose to stay or leave this establishment?"

"Okay, let's say, for argument's sake that this club is VIP only. There is a test for admission that should have been given to you at the door. Obviously it wasn't, so let's do this now. When you look at that flag, what do you see?"

He relaxed into a smile. "What do I see? I see the exact same black design that I told the bouncer I saw, just before he let us in here. And my brother, sees it too, don't you Jace?"

"Yep, sorry, little lady, I see it too."

"So, now do you want to tell me why it's such a big deal for us to be in here?"

I am truly baffled, right now. I know _all_ of the shadowhunter families in New York, and my Father runs the institute. If these boys were shadowhunters, I should know that. They have no markings, either. But mundanes can't see the runes. So, it looks as if I have no choice but to take them back to the institute with us. Great, Dad and Maryse are going to be thrilled, _sigh_.

* * *

><p>"Clarissa, I think we have a situation here. Did you not happen to notice that the silver haired one looks strikingly familiar? Come and look at this picture with me. This is back when we were all young and in The Circle. Do you recognize any of these faces?" Maryse asks.<p>

It feels like I've just entered a time warp. It is a picture of all the former Circle members. Maryse is standing between my father and her former husband Robert. On the other side of my father is the image of the woman I've inherited my red hair from, though I've never actually met her. She ran away to raise my brother Jonathan and the Herondale orphan when I was a toddler. That's when it dawns on me, what Maryse means about the silver haired boy. He is the spitting image of _my father_. Crap!

* * *

><p>"I don't care, I think he's sexy. They both are." I am sitting with my step-sister Isabel and her vampire boyfriend Simon at Taki's talking about the two boys who are currently being interrogated by my Father. When I left the institute, he was grilling them on the whereabouts of their mother. Was she in New York, did she know where the boys were, etc. He claims he wants to find her so that he can send them back but I personally know that Maryse wants them to stay and train as Shadowhunters. And whenever my father and step-mother 'discuss' something, she usually wins.<p>

"It's a strange feeling. I mean, the Clave looked for those two boys for _years_. The search was steady until I was, like twelve. They even say the Herondale boy is the last of his line. Although, if we wanted to try to teach them to be Shadowhunters, this late in the game, I don't see how they could ever be properly trained. The golden one told me they were raised in a _hippy commune_, with all of that 'make love, not war' garbage. They probably don't even know what a _sword_ is. Although, all of that free love doctrine might come in handy, if you catch my meaning."

"_Clarissa_! You are not being serious, are you?" Isabelle looks shocked, maybe even a little bit appalled by my carefree use of sexual humor to ease the tension.

"Oh come on, even_ you _have to admit the whole sibling thing is a little sexy! I'm sure if Alec wasn't gay the two of you would have _at least_ experimented a little." I'm mostly just trying to get a rise out of Izzy at this point. She makes it too easy and I just love to see her squirm.

"Clarissa! Okay eww! That's just disgusting. And no, I assure you, I would _not_ be into that. Now let's get back to the institute before my Mom blows a gasket, okay?"

"Lead on, Sista dearest." I pay the check and follow them out the door.

* * *

><p>"So Jocelyn has no idea that you boys are in New York? And you just so happened to <em>accidentally<em> wander into a Downworlder haunt with no prior knowledge of the Shadowworld? Have I gotten that all correctly?" Father sounds at least somewhat skeptical as Izzy and I arrive outside of the library and stand there silently listening. Okay, eavesdropping is what we're _technically_ doing, but tomato/tomatoe, right?

"Yes Sir, our mother thinks we're on a class ski trip but we thought it'd be more fun to see the lights of the Big Apple. That Pandemonium place just happened to be a short walk from our hotel, that's all. We weren't trying to infiltrate any secret organization. Now may I ask why everyone keeps talking about our mother as if she's some sort of celebrity around here? We have no idea who any of you are, yet you all seem to know a lot about _us_ that you aren't telling." The sexy, silver haired one seems to have a silver tongue too. I can't just stand here any longer, knowing that my father hasn't told these boys anything and if he gets his way, they'll probably never know!

"What my father isn't saying, Jonathan, is that 17 years ago, my mother _Jocelyn_ walked out on him with their two year old son and a baby boy that she had rescued earlier that evening. She would have taken me too but she couldn't find me. After that, she disappeared from the Shadowworld, choosing to live in the less dangerous and far more _boring_ mundane world. And that is why the two of you are now standing here surrounded by people who seem to know you or at least know of you. Ironic, isn't it?" I can practically see the little hamster wheels turning in these boys heads as they _finally_ register what I've just said.

"Your _mother's_ name is Jocelyn? Surely it has to be a _different_ Jocelyn? That's what this is all about, you think we're the kids your mother took off with? But that would make us…"

"Siblings? Yep. Shadowhunters? Also yep. Standing in front of your own Father, who _apparently_ had no intention of telling you that? Big honking yep. _Surprise!_ You know, if it weren't for the whole 'secret society of demon slayers' part, we could _almost_ take this catastrophe on a talk show, hey? If you want we can add a whole other level of crazy to this and I can explain Genetic Sexual Attraction to you over a cup of coffee at Taki's later? I did a report on it one time." I made that cute 'if you catch my drift' clicking noise that I'm famous for and strolled past them all to curl up in one of the arm chairs and watch the rest of the drama unfold.

"And that girl, Jonathan, with your mother's red hair and the attitude to match it, as you have probably guessed by now, is your sister, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. And while I'm fairly confident Jocelyn has told you _nothing_ about your family, my name is _Valentine_ Morgenstern, and I am, indeed your father. You, are Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern and you come from a rather famous Shadowhunter family. Your friend here, while evidently raised as your brother, is actual the lost Herondale boy, _last_ in the line of another, _very_ important Shadowhunter family and there are many people who will be pleased to hear that he lives. My little _fire sprite_ over there, has assumed that I planned not to tell you boys any of this, when in actuality I was merely searching for a way to do so _delicately_. Clarissa, on the other hand, is _not so delicate_ and I apologize for the manner in which she chose to inform you of this. I assure you, she will be properly dealt with later."

"You know Pops, you could just pass me off on Johnny-boy here for my punishment. He looks like he knows how to give a right good spanking. Sorry golden boy, brother dearest gets first dibs, although you could _watch_ if you'd like."

"BY THE ANGEL, CLARISSA! GET _OUT_ OF THIS ROOM, BEFORE I _THROW_ YOU OUT OF IT ON YOUR INSUBORDINATE LITTLE _BEHIND_! And you will please stop by the bathroom on the way to your training session to rinse that filthy little mouth out with soap or else I will do it for you!" I've always known when the getting was good, so what do I do at this point? I get. I scram as fast as my tenacious little legs can carry me. Isabelle catches hold of me around the first bend and stops me. I stand there, with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"I don't _blame_ you for running as if all of hell was chasing you, Valentine looks _fit to kill_ but I don't blame him either! What in Raziel's name were you thinking Clary, saying all of that _smutty_ stuff in front of your Father?"

"I have _no idea_ what came over me but it's _been _coming over me since Pandemonium when I first laid eyes on this _Jonathan _creature. Maybe it really is GSA, I don't know. All I know is, I keep daydreaming about him and I've apparently lost my ability to filter. It's a damn good thing I'm the best Shadowhunter there is or else my father would probably be tempted to ship me off to join the Iron Sisters or something after _that_ little display of hedonism. Sheesh! I have _got_ to get my head screwed on straight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to Know Jonathan

It's the next day now and I'm on my way back to my room after training when I bump into Jonathan. Evidently they've moved out of their hotel and are staying at the institute now.

"Hey little sister. You got told off pretty well yesterday. Is he _always_ like that?"

I suppress a chuckle. "Like what; overbearing, formal, concerned with appearances and decorum, cold, self-absorbed? Yep. Always. Makes it a little harder to blame Jocelyn for leaving him, doesn't it? Maryse is the only one who can handle him and that's mostly because they once helped each other through a very difficult time and fell in love because of it. It was after Jocelyn had left him and Maryse's former husband, Robert had died, leaving her to raise Alec and Isabel alone. So they were a source of comfort to each other. They married and eventually had Max. Have you met our little brother yet? He's pretty awesome, I think you'll like him." I am trying so hard right now not to actually make eye contact with Jonathan. Even hearing his voice is making me crazy with longing. I just can't look at him, I can't.

"Well, if he's anything like you, I'm sure he's wicked cool. I was really impressed by you in the library. You were very bold and fearless. You spoke your mind, even when you knew it would get you into trouble. I really value that in a person. We were always taught the importance of free speech. You would have made a groovy hippy, Clay."

Okay, now I have to look up at him. "Umm, thanks, but what did you just call me?"

He is staring at his shoes now and blushing profusely. "Oh, um, Clay, I called you Clay. My mom told me that when I was two, she had a baby girl named Clarissa. Apparently I couldn't say your name properly and so it came out sounding like Clay. She said you just went missing one day and she never found you. She said I walked around the house calling 'Clay, Clay,' for months afterward. She cried every time she told the story. She told the story a lot"

"Touching. However, you forgot the part of the story where she _replaced me_ with a little golden haired boy who didn't even belong to her. And it wasn't _me_ who went missing, it was she. _She_ left _us_. Father and I. Took the two of you and high-tailed it into a world of safety and secrecy. Father says she watched the Herondales die that day in a bad demon attack and that their baby son saw it too. She panicked and scooped him up and went looking for her own children to take them away and hide them from the Shadowworld. But she knew if Father found out she was leaving, he would have made her stay. Apparently I was with him at the time and so she couldn't get to me without revealing her plan. Two outta three ain't bad, right? And I had a pretty good childhood anyway, so I guess I shouldn't complain."

Jonathan was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Come and sit with me? I wanna ask you about something."

"Ooh kay. What's up?" _Why am so nervous? This is just a boy. I am_ great_ at talking to boys. The fact that he is my brother should make it even _easier_ to talk to him, not harder!_

"Something happened with me when I first saw you at Pandemonium, I wasn't gonna bring it up. Although after hearing some of your off-handed comments in the library, I changed my mind because it seems like, well, maybe you felt something too?"

"While I'd like to_ think_ I know exactly what you're talking about Jonathan, I'd hate to embarrass myself here if I'm wrong, so I may need you to spell it out for me, okay? What kind of a 'something' are we talking about here?"

"Heh, this isn't any less embarrassing for me here, Clay, you know that, right? Obviously I mean an 'attraction' kind of something. Like a spark, chemistry. Am I wrong?" He looks so nervous and all cute blushing like this, kinda makes me wanna torture him in suspense forever, _poor thing_.

"No, you're not wrong. I definitely felt it too. So, I think the better question is, what do we want to do about it?"

"Well, I'm to open to suggestions. I mean, technically we don't _have_ to do anything about it. We could just save ourselves the headache and ignore it. Brush it under the rug and hope it goes away. But I doubt it will. At least, on _my _end that is. It's been pretty intense and I've also decided I'm going to stay and train as a Shadowhunter. So, we'll most likely be crossing paths a lot from now on."

"Okay, well did you want to just ignore it? Because _I don't_ and also, it's not _nearly _as taboo a thing for Shadowhunters as it is for mundanes. My uncle Lucian and his sister Amatis are biologically brother and sister and they've been married to one another as far back as I can remember, so this isn't necessarily a world where we'd have to ignore it. But I can understand if you want to." I stand up and turn to walk away. I don't want him to see how affected I am right now.

He grabs my arm and stops me in place. He stands up slowly and turns to face me. "Well, if that's the way it is, then I'll just do what I've been dying to do, now." He slowly leans in and at the same time fists his hand into my long, red tresses. His mouth searches for mine as our eyes drift closed and I moan at the newly ignited spark that begins coursing through us both.

"Ohh, Jonathan! You taste _so_ good! See, I told you it doesn't matter."

"Well, well, what have we here, _Brother_? Getting to know our _Sister_, I see?" The golden haired boy just came around the corner and caught us kissing! There's a flash of jealousy in his eyes that he tries not to let us see, but I've seen it. And now I plan to make the most of it.

"In all technicalities, I'm only _Jonathan's_ sister, not _yours_ Jace Herondale. What's a matter anyway, golden boy, jealous? Maybe you're feelin left out, huh?"

"Look, _Clarissa_, just because the two of _you_ appear to be card carrying members of Club Incest, doesn't mean_ I_ am looking to sign up for a membership, okay? I was just walking down this hallway, minding my own business, not as if I _was_ _seeking you out_, you smutty little spitfire!"

I spin to face him and take a few steps closer so that I'm right in his face, pressing him up against the wall. "Ooh _baby_, I didn't realize that sexy little mouth of yours was so _filthy_. Want me to clean it up for you? Unlike _my father_, I won't use soap. I'll just use my tongue!" I reach behind him and abruptly grab a handful of his tight ass and at the same time I thrust my tongue past his begging, quivering lips, forcing him into a deep, passionate, probing kiss. I also start grinding a little against him, just long enough to feel him stiffen and then I abruptly pull away.

I spin back to Jonathan, smile smugly and wink. "Let's get outta here Baby; you haven't seen New York until you've seen _my_ New York." I click my tongue and start to guide him away.

He laughs and pauses to look at me. "Wait a minute, shouldn't we _invite Jace_? _Maybe my Brother wants to come?"_

I catch what he isn't saying, but I'm not about to make it easy on Judgy Old Jace just yet. "Oh, I_ know_ he wants to _come_ alright, but I doubt golden boy would be up for the kind of sightseeing we'll be doing. We can _get together_ with him when we get back, how does that sound?"

After loading my sentences with so much hidden meaning, they'd both be foolish not to pick up on what I was laying down. "Like _heaven, _Clay. It sounds like heaven." He winked at Jace, whom I gave a mock salute to as we turned and walked away in each other's arms, leaving golden boy to puzzle it out for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oh, _Izzy_

"_You did what?_ Clary! Jonathan is practically a Mundie! How could you take him out hunting? Morgenstern or not, he isn't exactly prepared to defend himself, is he?" I'm out having a late night coffee with Isabelle, discussing my adventures from earlier. It's so easy to get her all worked up, like she is right now.

"Isabelle, Isabelle. He's actually more equipped than you'd think. Jocelyn made them take martial arts growing up. Probably in case they ever found their way back to the Shadowworld. In any case, they both have their Roxa belts in Capoeira and I don't think we need to worry about them 'catching up' they're probably some of the most well trained mundies on the planet. You should _see_ those muscles Isabelle. They could both give your little_ vampire_ a run for his money."

"I still can't believe you took him hunting and what about the other part you've alluded to? Did you actually _do_ anything?" She is referring to my initial text when I said _Hey Iz, let's meet at Taki's so I can tell you all about the _hot _night I had with my boys!_

"Well I didn't fuck them, if that's what you're asking. Even _I_ don't do that on a first date! Sheesh! There was some lip locking with both boys and with Jonathan some heavy petting, but other than that it was a pretty tame evening."

"Clary! How many times must I remind you that _he is your brother_? Does that not bother you in the slightest?"

"Need I remind _you_ that the Clave has no laws against incest? Look at the Graymark family! Stephan and Rowan are fine, healthy children and their parents are happy! I don't see what difference it makes as long as the people involved are happy and well adjusted, do you?"

"Right, this is just about _being happy_ for you? It's not a game of 'I'm Clarissa Morgenstern, greatest Shadowhunter of my time and I'm so damn sexy, there isn't a person on two legs who won't fall head over heels for me, be they Shadowhunter, Downworlder _or_ Mundane, including my own _fucking Brother_!?'" I don't think I've ever heard Isabelle this mad at me. I'm shocked. Not only is she my step-sister but she's also my best friend in the whole world and I surely never meant to piss her off.

"Iz, what is this really about _for you_? Please explain why you are getting _so_ upset with me."

She gets up from the table and pays the check before answering my question and as we start to walk briskly back to the institute, she finally begins to vent. "Well, no matter how you slice it, this is going to make me sound selfish and shallow, but fine, here it goes. I am just so sick of you being everybody's first choice. _Simon_ started off wrapped your finger, until you cut him loose. _My brother _used to be wrapped around your finger, until you helped him realize he was gay and set him up with Magnus _another_ of your many exes, every time we go back to Idris, you pick up_ another_ Shadowhunter for your ever growing entourage _and_ every single attractive Downworlder in New York has at the very least _attempted_ to get you into bed. So yeah, I'm a little jealous. And no, I don't think it's fair that you plan on stringing _these_ two boys along when they've already been lied their whole fucking lives and they just so happen to be your _Brothers_."

I don't think this is the right time to remind Izzy that Jace isn't exactly my brother, so all I say as we arrive back at the institute and head inside is "Aww, Iz. You know I love you, right?" I bring her into my arms and hold her, running my fingers through her long, dark hair.

"I know, Clary." She says and then very quietly breaths _"I know. Just not in the way that I want you to." _She doesn't think I've heard that last part, I can tell. She doesn't think I know how she feels and she obviously doesn't think I feel the same. Maybe it's time I clue her in on my little secret.

"Do you honestly think I don't? Love you, _the way you want me to_? Do you honestly think that's possible? Au contraire, Sister. It's because of just how _deeply_ and ardently I love you, that I have kept my hands off of you, as hard as you make it. I am a whirlwind, Isabelle, a veritable hurricane, leaving a trail of broken hearts in my path and I know it! Why do you think I set you up with Simon, safe, predictable Simon, who even as a _vampire_ is far less capable of hurting you than_ someone like me_? I've broken a lot of hearts in my day Izzy, but I could never, _ever_, bear the thought of breaking yours. _That _is what has kept me from giving in to you, my girl. Not out of a lack of love, but because I love you too much. _I love you too much, Isabelle Lightwood, I love you too much_."

She collapses in tears, my arms the only thing holding her up. I carefully guide her to the bench beside us and we sit there in each other's arms, not talking, only crying. Until we've cried ourselves out and all that's left to do is to walk her to her room, tuck her into bed, kiss her gently on the forehead and close the door on what never could have been. I am ashamed of myself for telling her how I feel. It was never supposed to be her burden to bear. I did it to alleviate my own guilty conscience but at _what cost_? In the name of the Angel, I hope against hope that she respects my decision and _doesn't_ attempt to change my mind. I only have so much will power and I've had to be strong for so long. If she tries to pursue it, now that she knows, I don't know how I can stay strong. But somehow, I need to. Somehow, I have to find within myself, enough strength for the both of us. Somehow I _will _save Isabelle from Hurricane Clary, even if it kills me.

I know what I need to do, I need to distract myself. Thankfully the Boys are sharing a room. I don't have any idea which of them I need right now. I don't know either of them well enough to know who can best help me. I need someone to take my mind off of Isabelle. Someone who will distract me, someone to touch me and kiss me and tell me it's going to be alright. Someone who I can talk to and confide in that will keep my secrets and not judge me. Someone who can be my everything, even if it's just for a time, someone who knows what a walking risk I am and doesn't mind seeing the view from the eye of the hurricane. Someone I don't have to protect from myself, because he can take care of himself and maybe even take care of me. Although I've never admitted I need to be taken care of, but maybe I do. Maybe this time, I do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Emotional Turmoil

"Knock, knock?" I wrap softly on their door as I open it just enough to slip inside. I lock it behind me and place my Witchlight on the table to see by.

"Who is it? Who's there?" Jace answers, in a whisper.

"It's Clarissa. Mind if I come in?" He sits up and motions for me to come and sit with him.

"Don't mind at all. We should be quiet though, if you wanna talk. Jonathan's a light sleeper and he hates it when I wake him up for any reason."

"Duly noted. Jace… what do you think of me so far?" I'm already vulnerable from baring my soul to Isabelle; I might as well go all out here. "Do I seem like a bad person to you?"

"No, but I can see why you might think so. Your life would have been _so_ much different if you'd been raised with Jocelyn's love as Jonathan and I were. Your father seems so, stark and cold and Maryse is clearly all business. You've never had a real mother to teach you how to be soft. So you're not soft, you're hard like stone. Some might say mercilessly so, I just think you have softness inside of you that you never let anyone see. I think your heart is good, loving and kind. You just keep it locked away so it doesn't get broken. It's not healthy, of course, but it's how you protect yourself and I don't blame you. It's a cruel world, especially your Shadowworld; it would be easy to get hurt. We all have ways of protecting ourselves. I hide behind humor. Everyone has their vices. It's not our place to judge whose are right and whose are wrong. So no, I don't think you're a bad person Clarissa."

I started crying right after I asked the question and I'm still crying as I try now to speak. "How, how do you, know so much about me, when we've only just met?"

He smiles and rests his hand on top of mine. "Because, Miss Morgenstern, you are surprisingly a lot like _him_." He gestures to the bed across the room where Jonathan lies sleeping, his sweaty, silver hair plastered to his beautiful face, looking so peaceful. "Now, come lie down and try to get some rest." And I do, I snuggle in next to the golden boy with the perfect answers and fall fast asleep at his side.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey, you two. Maryse called us for breakfast ages ago. I've already been down and back again. I wanted to let you sleep in but it's getting on noon and there is too much of a good thing you know."<p>

I had thought Jonathan might be jealous upon finding me in Jace's bed, either he realizes we slept in our clothes and that nothing happened or he simply isn't a jealous person. Regardless, I'm glad we seem to be on good terms. "Okay, good morning. I am going to head back to my room to shower and I'll get my breakfast after that. Isabelle isn't in the kitchen, is she?"

"Nope, she ate early and headed out to Simon's. She left you a note though. I didn't read it. Here you are."

_Dearest Clary,_

_ I understand that you think you are protecting me, but I don't see it that way. A life only half lived isn't really living at all. And I can never be whole without you. I don't expect you'll ever change your mind, you're as stubborn as you are beautiful, and your decision vexes me to no end. But I still love you with every fiber of my being and I can appreciate your efforts, however misguided they may be. I'm going to focus on Simon and try not to think about us and how desperately I wish there _was_ an 'us' to think about. If you ever do relent this most foolish of decisions, you'll know where to find me. In the meantime, I remain, as always your best friend,_

_ Isabelle_

I drop the letter and hit my knees, emotional agony sweeping through me. I wrap my arms around my stomach trying not to come undone but it's no use. I rock back and forth, crying noisily as the boys, looking alarmed pick up the note and read it, in an effort to understand what's happening to me. I barely register as realization hits them and they converge on me in my heartbreak. I hardly hear the comforting things they say, desperately trying to calm me.

Breakfast is all but forgotten, I won't be able to eat anything now. Oh why, did I_ ever_ tell Isabelle? Why couldn't we just go on _ignoring_ the elephant in the room? Things will never be the same now. The task of keeping her at arm's length used to be tricky at best, now it will be debilitating. I'd be better off exiling myself to Wrangel Island than trying to pick up the pieces here. I could never leave my family and friends though, so here I sit, a broken little bird. Known to everyone else as the greatest Shadowhunter of our time, but if I'm this fragile, maybe I'm just a fraud after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: No Sex, Only Chocolate

Well, here I am, curled up in my bed as I have been all day. I'm not usually such a suck about matters of the heart, but this is Isabelle we're talking about. _My Isabelle_, the love of my life, much to both of our detriments. I've never been _broken_ like this, because I've never _felt like this_ over anyone else.

I have dated quite a few boys _and_ girls; I'll admit it. It's because I can never bring myself to stay with one person for too long. I guess I always get bored or annoyed after a time. Or else I find they possess some undesirable quality. They snore or they listen to stupid music, or they're too clingy or too critical. I always find some reason to break it off. And I'm not often very considerate about it either, which is, inevitably, one of the many reasons I can never allow myself to be with Isabelle. Even if she does admittedly love me as I love her. The mere _thought_ of potentially hurting her is enough to drive me insane. I couldn't live with myself if I ever _actually _hurt her. No, I can't even entertain the thought. It must never be anything more than a fantasy.

Simon is good for her. Simon _deserves_ her. Simon _can_ make her happy, I know he can. She'll get over whatever feelings she has for me, even though I will _neve_r get over her. It's my penance for all of the piss poor decisions I've made in my life. I've been too careless to _ever_ be deserving of my sweet angel's love. If only I had just _waited_ for her. If I hadn't been so free with my body and my affections. If I hadn't given in to my more basal desires countless times. If I'd had more regard for the feelings of others, then maybe, I could have rightfully claimed that which I most desire. Instead, I shall settle for ghosts of love, phantoms of happiness, never to experience the real thing. Maybe one day, I will find that I have somehow, done enough good in the world to atone for all of the mistakes of my youth. Or maybe, hell will freeze over and we'll all find ourselves throwing fireballs at ice demons. I know better than to count my chickens. I don't even like chicken.

A loud knock at my door pulls me out of my self-loathing long enough to answer it.

"Hi Clay. I come with a peace offering. I know you say you're not hungry, but I've brought chocolate cake and ice cream. You show me a girl who can turn away that combination; I'll show you one who is in complete and utter denial. So, how about it? May I come in?" Jonathan ran his fingers nervously through his silvery hair and cocked a lopsided smile at me, flashing his black eyes in that droopy-cute puppy dog look boys are so good at. _Oh joy, here goes another one_.

I bat my eyelashes seductively at him, slipping back into my familiar MO. "How can I resist that?" I step aside, motioning for him to enter and set the tray down on my desk. "I won't be very good company, I'm afraid, but you're welcome to stay if you'd like. I'm all cried out, so I promise not to turn on the waterworks and we could at least cuddle, even if I'm not up to much else tonight." I beseech him silently, pleading with my eyes for him to stay. I'd rather not be alone with my sorrow and the way I see it, the sooner I get back on the proverbial horse, the better.

"I'd love to stay, but I'm not here because I want anything from you, please don't mistake my intentions. I know we sort of set a precedent the other night, but that's not _all_ I want from you. Believe it or not, right now I'm just here because I want to be your big brother. And come what may between us, I hope that _that_ will always be a constant. I want you to be able to feel like you can count on me. You're hurting right now and rightfully so. It upsets me to see you like this, so I was hoping to either cheer you up, or, if that's not possible, to join you in your misery. I'd rather cheer you up though. So go ahead, eat your cake before the ice cream melts." He smiles at me expectantly.

I devour the delectable dessert as if it was the only thing worth eating in this world. Treasuring every morsel, I slowly finish it and set the plate down, licking the chocolate from my lips. "Thank you Jonathan, I really appreciate it." I lean in and kiss him tenderly on the lips. I'm not sure what I was expecting his reaction to be but I definitely wasn't expecting him to pull away from me. "Clarissa don't, please? I really just came to give you cake and hang out, that's all I want for right now. Surely you can respect that?"

"Why, Jonathan? Why would you act like you're interested and then pull away? It's not because of the stupid _sibling_ thing is it? It's not as if we even grew up together, it's really no big deal." He looks worried. I can tell he isn't trying to upset me, yet I find myself getting upset regardless.

"No, it isn't that, Clay. I just, I mean, I saw the letter, Jace and I both did. So I know that not only is your heart really somewhere else right now but you are also very emotionally raw at this point. And while a part of me would love to be your distraction, I don't want to start something that's only a rebound for you. You're not just another girl to me. You're my sister and I'm sorry but I'm _not_ looking for a fling. Come to me when you're healed if you decide you want to give it a real shot, in the meantime, I'm perfectly content with just being your brother."

He's right, I realize, much to my chagrin. "You're right, Jonathan, I'm so sorry if you felt like I was trying to use you. I'm just, someone who's used to drowning all my negative emotions with sex. Everyone has their vices, I guess that must be mine. It's not fair to expect you, of all people, to fill that role for me though. You're right that if we do start something it shouldn't be shallow or superficial. I'm glad you called me on it. Friends?" I extend my hand for him to shake. He exhales in a laughing breathe as he takes my hand and pulls me into a hug.

"Definitely friends Clay, friends forever."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Getting to Know Jace

"Hey Beautiful! What are you doing in the kitchen? I know it's none of my business, but I was around when Jonathan headed off to see you and I figured the two of you would be right in the thick of things by now." He has that knowing look on his face of someone discussing a secret they feel privileged to be in on.

"Yeah well, believe it or not, your brother is a real gentleman. He refused to take advantage of me when I'm all brokenhearted. It was sweet, although, it doesn't help me with the process of taking my mind off of things."

"Ahh, well if you were looking for a passionate encounter, something of a strictly physical nature, you went to the wrong brother I'm afraid. Jonathan is the deep, soulful, brooding one. I am more of the fun loving, easy going, party animal type. You should've asked me." He winks at me and I realize then why he is standing at the kitchen counter with music blaring. He is about 5 shots of Tequila into his night and showing no sign of slowing down. He passes me a shot and the fixings for it and starts singing along to the music, which is apparently an old country song from the nineties? I shoot the tequila he gave me and laugh as he croons, using a bottle of Corona as a microphone.

"What _is _this song?" I ask, smiling up at him, since he is at least a head taller than me.

"Mi Vida Loca. Never heard it before?" He seems genuinely shocked.

"Umm, nope, sorry. I'm not a big proponent of 90's music, or of _Country_ for that matter. I'm more into Grunge Rock and Electronica." I reach for the next shot he offers me, trying to keep up.

"Huh, well, I'll bet that if I get you drunk enough, you'll listen to anything. Come on, get your stuff. We're going dancing." He grabs me by the hands and pulls me briskly through the hallway singing.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of this place? I know it's no Pandemonium or anything, we found it our first night here. It's a little cozier, more intimate, but it's still got a sweaty dance floor we can full advantage of and the drinks are cheap."<p>

"Ooh, baby, just what I've always wanted, a sweaty dance floor and cheap drinks." I'm just teasing him playfully but he actually looks worried.

"If you don't like it, it's no big deal. We can go elsewhere." He's trying to play cool but I know he at least cares a little about what I think.

"Aww, Jacey Baby. I was just messin whitcha, this place looks fiiine and so does the company. Kiss me?" Maybe I've surprised him with how forward I generally am but he doesn't show it. Jace leans in and places his hands lightly on my shoulders. Our lips meet and he starts absentmindedly trailing his fingers up and down my arms while enjoying the taste of me. I waste no time, deepening the kiss as his arm wraps possessively around my waist, drawing me in closer. His other hand rises up and rests on the back of my neck, holding me there so that I can't escape (as if I'd even want to). We've been standing at the edge of the dance floor and now, he pulls me further onto it as 'To the Moon and Back' starts playing. I find the song ironic considering it fits me to a T. After a few more minutes of his hands all over me, making me wish we were in a _bedroom_ and not a night club, I break away, breathless.

He offers to get us drinks and I dance solo while he's gone. He gets back with the drinks as the song 'Crush' begins to play. We down our drinks and then get back into dancing. I try to put everything out of my head as we dance and drink and indulge in a night of hedonism. By the time we stumble back to the institute and quietly sneak up to his room, it's already after midnight and we are both pretty far gone. The second his door is shut and locked, our mouths crash together and it is a race to see who can tear whose clothes off the fastest. I push him down onto the bed and drag his boxers off with my teeth while I gaze up at him through my lashes.

"You're lucky I didn't start_ this_ at the club. I wanted to begin things right there on the dance floor but I didn't want to get us kicked out." I laugh and proceed to take his length into my mouth.

"_Oh gosh_ Clary, for this, it might have been worth it." He moans as I continue to give him pleasure and pretty soon he is writhing in ecstasy. The boys have been marked with their voyance runes etc. and can receive marks now, so I pull out my stele and give him a stamina rune, knowing I want this to be a long and lovely night for us.

Two and a half hours later, we both collapse, exhausted from all our exertion and I decide to go to sleep in his arms, not energetic enough at this point to stumble back to my own bedroom. "Thank you Jace, tonight was exactly what I needed."

"I'm glad you had a good time Clary. It was _a lot_ of fun. It seems I wasn't exaggerating the other day when I called you a smutty little spitfire, except this time, I mean it as a compliment." He pulls me in closer and drapes his arms around me as we curl up under the covers and he kisses me softly on the back of my head. "Good night, Miss Morgenstern."

I smile and sigh happily, finally _fully _distracted from _all_ of my ginormous problems even if it's only for tonight. "Goodnight Mr. Herondale, sleep well."

"With an angel like you in my arms, I sure will." He whispers, lightly stroking my hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Everybody's Clary

"You know Jace, if you're going to be using _our_ room to bang my sister in; you could at least not hog the blankets so much." I awake to the sound of Jonathan chastising Jace, only to realize it is because I am buck naked and completely without blankets. A part of me wants to cover up and hide, but where's the fun in that? Instead I do the unexpected thing. I stand up and walk over to their mirror under the guise of braiding my hair.

"Jonathan's right Baby. If he'd wanted to wake up to the sight of me naked, _he_ would have bedded me _himself_." I cock a grin at Jonathan as if to say _see what you missed out on_. He shakes his head and sighs, and then he grabs a pillow from under Jace's barely coherent head to throw at me.

"You really ought to get up though Jace, I could already smell breakfast cooking when I went out to have my shower. It's probably almost ready by now." Jace sighs and unwraps himself from the blankets and comes over to kiss me good morning. He's wearing only his black boxers and looking totally hot, I must say.

"Jonathan, can you please help me with my headband? It fastens at the back and you seem already wide awake this morning." I turn to face Jace, who is drinking from a bottle of water and turn my back to Jonathan, stepping nearly into his arms and handing him the headband. It is at this exact moment that the door opens and Isabelle walks in.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I heard everyone talking and so, I assumed you were all awake and decent already. I should go. I just wanted to announce that breakfast is ready." She hasn't taken her eyes off of me since she walked in. Even after saying she should go, she's making no move to leave, now's my chance if I want to take it.

"Isabelle, wait! Don't go yet, please? I had asked to Jonathan to help me with my headband but you do it so much better. Please Izzy, for old time's sake?" I hold it out to her instead and she sighs and walks over, closing the door behind her. Jace ducks out to use the shower as she comes in and Jonathan quickly busies himself rummaging through the closet.

"Clary, why do you _torture me_ like this? Being so close to your naked form, when I know you won't do a damn thing about it. It's maddening, absolutely maddening." She finishes with the headband and brings her hand down to rest on my shoulder. I spin around to face her and catch her of guard.

"Don't worry, its torture for me too. Look Iz, I sincerely hope that one day, I can be deserving of your love. In the meantime, I just can't bring myself to risk hurting you. Can't you understand that?"

"Clarissa Morgenstern! Don't you know it hurts me _more_ to think that _I can't have you_, than anything else you could ever do to me? I could handle it if you gave me a shot and it didn't work out. At least then we could say that we _tried_. I can even handle _sharing you_ just fine, it'd be no problem. I'm a whole lot less_ fragile_ than you give me credit for! But every time I see you, I think about how much I long to kiss you. Every time I hear your voice, I wish you were whispering sweet nothings in my ear. And every time I hear you with someone else through the walls between our rooms, and that's often because they aren't soundproof you know, I wish to Raziel it was _my name_ you were crying out. Do you have any idea what it does to me? _Any idea what_ you_ do to me?"_

I just can't take it anymore. I _have_ to shut her up. Every word is breaking my heart all over again with guilt and I simply have to shut her up. So I do the only thing I can do in this moment. I take her into my arms and I place my hands gently on the sides of her face and I begin kissing her. Slowly at first, then more fervently, tenderly and then ferociously. Her kisses are like oxygen to me now, it's like I'm finally able to breath and I am breathing her in with every fiber of my being.

Her hands are all over me and it's as if my sweet, sweet Isabelle has lived her whole life for this moment, as have I. I'm _done_ with pretending. I'm done protecting her from me. She's made her choice, loud and clear and that'll have to be enough. Besides, in this moment, I become unhinged and unglued, as I melt and turn to putty in her hands, it seems it may be_ I_ who needs protecting from _her_.

She's always had the ability to take my breath away and finally, _oh finally_; she's breathing that life back into me, making me whole again. Maybe I was always wrong about who had the power here; it is clearly_ her_ after all.

* * *

><p>"Well, you missed the<em> lesbian <em>round of the Clarissa Morgenstern morning variety show, Jace." I hear Jonathan whisper as we all arrive in the kitchen for breakfast. "So, does this mean you're not heartbroken anymore Clay?" Jonathan winks at me and I know exactly what he's getting at.

"That is exactly what it means, actually. So I guess you don't have to fret over being used as a_ rebound_ anymore hey?"

"Nah, now I just have to fret over being upstaged by the _dark haired beauty_ and the _golden god._ Swell."

"Oh Jonathan, surely you're not jealous over who your _sister _spends her time with are you? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Well, maybe I'll just have schedule some 'sibling bonding time' for us so you aren't feeling too left out, hmm?" He's sitting next to me on one side and Jace is on the other. Isabelle scoops food onto our plates for us and then comes to sit across from me.

I briefly caress Jonathan's knee with one hand under the table while I somehow manage to play footsie with both Jace and Isabelle simultaneously. It's a damn good thing I've always been such a great multitask-er. Soon though, I switch my focus to the food on my plate as we all engage in conversation.

"So, you're going to have to figure out some ground rules for your little harem, Clary." Jace says and I almost choke on my eggs.

"Excuse me, my _what_?" It's not that far-fetched of a statement, I'm just shocked that he said it out loud, I guess.

"Yeah well, I think I speak for all three of us when I say that _we're not going anywhere_ at this point. So, I guess you're stuck with us. But I think we need some guidelines, don't you?" _Wow, this is, just surreal here, totally unbelievable. _

"Okay, like what?" I really am curious at this point.

Surprisingly, Isabelle was the first to pipe up. "Well for starters, are you going to put us on a schedule or just 'go where the wind blows you' so to speak?"

"Yeah, and is this _three separate_ relationships or just all one big cluster-fuck?" Jace so eloquently chimed in.

"Good point, what's the dynamic between the _three of us_ supposed to be?" Jonathan added.

"Whoa, slow down, all of you! This is giving me a headache. First, if you want to jump each other's bones, go ahead, I won't stop you. As far as the _schedule _thing goes, while that might be the _fairest_ way, it also sounds kinda tacky, so why don't we just wing it for now and cross any problems as we come to them, okay? It already seems like _communication_ won't be a problem, since we're all being so very_ open _about this and that's a good sign. Now may I please finish my breakfast and we can talk some more after?" I go back to chewing as Isabelle gets the boys talking about what it was like living on the commune. Man my life just keeps getting crazier!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Telling the Rents

Well, it's been three weeks since we DTR'd and things are running pretty smoothly. We _are_ on a type of schedule, you could say. Usually, we pair off for training in the mornings and Izzy and I teach the boys about Shadowhunter life, then in the afternoons we continue our general studies and settle in to dinner with the family after that.

Then, we usually go out hunting as a group _or_ if there isn't a lot of demonic activity maybe take in a movie or a play. Sometimes afterward, we go dancing or to a bar for karaoke and then we almost always end up at Taki's for coffee later on. I would _like_ to say they all sit around the table fighting over who gets to take me to bed that night because that would be so much more fun but it actually tends to take care of itself.

As each day progresses, we sort of naturally pair off and become coupled into our various combinations by the time we head back to the Institute for the night. It works well and the only issue is usually centered around sneaking opposite sex partners into bedrooms past prying parental eyes.

Of course we don't _actually_ think they're stupid and I'm sure they know that something's going on by now. They probably just think that we're double dating and aren't really sure who's with whom. I do want us to sit down with them and discuss it though, before they end up catching us in some sort of compromising position or another. I think we're old enough to make these kinds of decisions and I hope they will be able to respect that. Most of what we do tends to go unnoticed anyway, as their main priority needs to be the running of the Institute, but that isn't to say that they don't care.

It's a Tuesday night when I decide to call a 'family meeting' which is what I call it when the four of us get together to discuss something serious. We're gathered in the den and have all piled in on the sectional, drinks in hand, with a bit of music playing to drown out our conversation.

"The reason I thought we should talk is because I think we're in this solidly enough now that it's not falling apart any time soon. And since this is going to be a long term arrangement, we should probably at least _consider_ cluing our parents in, since we _are_ living under their roof. Is anyone horribly opposed to that idea?" I hold my breath expecting _someone_ to argue but it doesn't come.

"I think we can definitely respect that decision, although I guess my question is; _what_ exactly do we tell them? I mean if we are too casual about it, they may assume we've all lost our marbles and try to have us committed, right?" Jonathan asks.

"Yes and no, I mean, I don't think we need to be wracked with guilt over it or anything. This whole thing was very well thought through and we each _consented and chose this_, right? That's important to remember and to make sure that _they_ know that. However, we do need to tread a bit carefully because we don't know what their own personal feelings are on the subject and we don't want to make it awkward for them because we do have to live here. I think we should just keep it simple, yeah?" I guess because I've always been the instigator, I've gotten to be somewhat of a leader in this and I see all nods around the circle that we're in agreement.

"I'd like to put in a request that we bring it up with them soon then, because otherwise, I _for one_ will be stressing out about it until we _do_ tell them." Isabelle says and I can tell she's nervous.

"Okay Iz, if you'd like, we can go talk to them now, they're in the library." I smile brightly to take some of the stress from everyone.

"Yeah, let's do this." Jace chimes in. We all stand up and gather our wits before heading over to the library. I don't really know what they'll say, I just hope that we still have a roof over our heads after this.

* * *

><p>We head into the library and thankfully, Dad and Maryse are just talking and having drinks, so we chose a good time to seek them out. They motion us over, so we join them around the seating area. They seem to have picked up on the vibe, which is good. They know we're here to discuss something important at least.<p>

_I guess I'll be the one to take the bull by the horns. Here goes nothin'._ "Father, Maryse, we'd like to talk to you about something. Before we begin, I should stress that the subject matter is a bit delicate and you may not like what we have to say. Do you have a few minutes for this or should we come back later?"

"You four may sit down, although I believe we already know what you're here to tell us. The four of you are dating, isn't that right? I mean, collectively, as a group?" Maryse has just elicited all four of our surprised jaws to drop. _They know? How long have they known?_

"You already know? When did you find out? Why didn't you _confront us_?" I am at a total loss here. This is not how I had pictured this going at all.

"Oh Clarissa, your father and I have known of yours and Isabelle's feeling for one another since you were both a lot younger, it's been written all over your faces. And after the boys arrived it became obvious to us that things were heading in that direction. So once you all started spending so much time together, we figured it out. We just didn't say anything because we wanted to see if _you_ would come to _us_." She smiles at each of us and surprisingly, they don't seem mad.

"Yes and the fact that you sought us out about this basically tells us that you're _probably_ mature enough to handle it. However I _can't stress enough_ that this _won't_ be an easy road for any of you. If you intend to venture further down it, you should know _exactly _what you are taking on. Your decision to be together in this manner has firmly placed the four of you in _not one_, but _three_ controversial minority groups. You will be judged by others for your bisexuality as well as the poly-amorous _and_ incestuous natures of this relationship. Mainstream mundane society would have you _totally_ ostracized, and the Clave is not much better. In some ways, they are worse. So, we hope you are making an informed decision and have carefully considered the consequences here."

"Yes, and as long as that is the case, you have our blessing to live your lives the way you so choose. I would also offer you the regular cautionary advice about birth control, safe sex, etc. _Believe it or not_, many people still choose to wait until marriage for those things and I for one, think that is a wise decision. I know that this _particular_ pep talk may be a little late for some of you, although my girls _have _heard it before. And I hope whatever decisions you make, they are personal decisions based on personal choice and not on peer pressure. Are we clear?" Father and Maryse must have rehearsed this or something because they've definitely covered all of the key points with us.

"Yes Ma'am. Crystal. And we're very grateful to you both for being so open minded about this. I know as parents it mustn't be an easy topic to tackle with your children but you've really taken a lot of the stress off our shoulders by being so gracious. Thank you, very much!" I want to jump for joy, I feel as light as a feather.

Izzy hugs her mother. "Yes, thank you _so_ much!" She smiles.

"Before you leave, I also need to ask you boys if you plan on telling Jocelyn, since I have, of course been in communication with her and will continue to be for as long as you choose to remain here. I urge you to tell her, if for no other reason than it makes my job a lot easier."

"Thank you Sir, we'll take that under advisement. If we do tell her, I'd like it to be in person. Would the girls be able to obtain permission to accompany us upstate?

"Why yes, I believe we would consider that. Who knows, a visit to a commune may be exactly the thing to make our dear Clarissa feel, well,_ normal_." _Huh, well I guess it wouldn't be a _proper_ family discussion without Valentine Morgenstern taking a dig at his _free spirited_ daughter now would it? Oh well, I suppose some things never change._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Journey to Ithaca

Okay, I will admit even I am a little nervous about our upcoming trip to Ithaca, New York. We leave in the morning and not only will I be _meeting my_ _mother_ for the first time, but I'm going there to tell her that my girlfriend and I are _in love with both of her sons_. Oh, and did I mention that they live on a _hippie commune_? This is all a little strange even by my liberal standards. I've been hounding the boys all week with non-stop questions.

"So what is the town like? Are there people running around naked everywhere?" I am sitting with Jonathan having a late night snack in the kitchen before we head up to bed. Izzy and Jace have already turned in for the night. He snickers at me before answering.

"Well, not too much in_ town_, although we will definitely take you to Potter's Falls. Overall, Ithaca's a really laid back and relaxing type of town and you can even get a massage at the grocery store. We are also the home to the largest ever human peace symbol. Oh and we'll have to take you ladies to Viva Cantina because you haven't had Mexican food if you haven't had it from there. As far as the actual _commune itself_, we'll have to rent bikes in town to get out there but once we do, Jocelyn has an old Volkswagen van we can use to come back into town when we want to." Jonathan seems genuinely excited to be taking us home. It's awfully cute I must say.

"Well it sounds awesome. Now, if you're done with your soy ice cream Sir, I'd like to get to bed now. It'll be a long day tomorrow and I need my beauty rest, okay?" I take our bowls to the sink and take him by the hand as we head off to my room where we're spending the night.

"When you say 'get to bed' do you mean 'get to sleep' or do we have time for any other activities?" He asks as we head into my room and lock the door behind us.

"Well, when you put it like _that_ how can I resist? In fact, how could ever resist you Jonathan? I love you so much." I pull him over to my bed and begin undressing him slowly. He reciprocates and soon we are both gazing at one another's naked form. I reach out my hands and rest them on his chest casually. I slide them up his muscular body and twine them around his neck and in his hair.

"Oh Clarissa, your touch drives me _absolutely wild,_ _my sister_." I swallow and take deep breaths to steady myself. He makes me weak in the knees, especially the way he says 'my sister' as if it were a prayer. It shouldn't be such a turn on, but it is, oh it is.

"Oh Jonathan, _kiss me_, won't you?" I beg because I want him so much. He's been trying to be such the gentleman that I've nearly had to initiate everything, but I don't mind. I know it thrills him when I tell him how much I want him. I understand now why he wouldn't start anything with me during the Isabelle fiasco. He didn't just want my body, he needed me to _love him_. Now that I do, he's so much more receptive to my numerous advances.

His kiss is long and lingering and as we collapse onto the bed and give ourselves over to our passion, I know what it means to be the object of my brother's affection. I know what it means to have his love. See that's the wonderful thing about my 'little harem' as we jokingly call it, they're each so different. Isabelle is cool fire, like tempered steel. She's strong and capable and kind and good. Her love is a beacon, a light in the darkness. Jace is like white hot light, he's intense and passionate but lighthearted and funny. His love is like being wrapped in wings and lifted up high above the world where the air is pure and clear and sweet. And Jonathan, oh _my Jonathan_, he is like the beauty of the night sky. He is _depth_ and an edgy darkness, paired with silver moonlight. His love is a gift, freely given. Something you willingly plunge into, not caring if you fall because you know that sooner or later he'll catch you.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Izzy and I are packed and ready. What time do we have to be at the bus station?" We're sitting down to breakfast before we depart. Maryse has gone all out. I think she's afraid we'll starve when we get around all of that hippie food so she aims to feed us enough this morning to fuel us for the whole week.<p>

"The bus comes at eight, so we should be there by 7:45 just to be safe. Did you girls remember to pack sturdy boots? We're not staying at the Ritz and she'll probably have us mucking out stalls, so you both need more than stilettos or sneakers okay?" Jace pleads batting his eyelashes at us.

"We know, you told us like three times, Baby. I'm starting to think that maybe you've missed the horses what with being in the city for so long?" I caress his cheek and kiss him softly. "Don't worry, we're ready. We followed your packing list to a T."

"Yes, although _I noticed _you forgot a few important things on that list, like, make up?" Isabelle pokes him in the chest pretending to be irritated. "Your priorities need work, Jacey Baby. How are we supposed to be expected to keep up our stunning appearances if we don't have the proper tools, hmm?"

"_Oh boy_. Clay, you didn't _tell her_?" Jonathan looks at me imploringly. Right, crap! I knew there was something I forgot.

I take Isabelle by the shoulders and gently turn her to face me. "Izzy Baby, we don't need to bring make up, because we are going somewhere that most people won't be wearing it. And any women that _are_ will have special cosmetics made from natural ingredients that are safe for the environment. We've all seen your beautiful face first thing in the morning and trust me honey, you look sensational enough without it, okay?" I kiss her tenderly, asking her with my eyes to be okay with this. After what seems like eons, she sighs and gives in.

"Ugh, fine! But I _don't have to like it_." She hustles off to take her colossal sized makeup bag out of her backpack and haul it back to her room, thankfully.

We say our goodbyes to Dad, Maryse and Max and gather up our last minute items before heading out. Max begs and pleads with them to let him come with us but he's only ten so no dice. He watches us all pile into our cab for the station and waves, yelling at us to bring him back a souvenir.

When we arrive at the station, it's only 7:40 so we each buy a coffee and settle in to wait. That's when it happens to us for the very first time, discrimination. Apparently 20 minutes is enough time for anyone watching us to get the idea that we're poly-amorous and so some middle aged woman takes it upon herself to come over and tell us that we're _setting a bad example for her children?_ I fight the urge to say something not so very nice to her and instead I ask her if it sets a better example to go around passing judgement on others. She doesn't have a clever retort to that and so goes back to her seat.

"Father warned us." I say and give them each a look. "Anyone who wants to back out on me I'll understand. It can only get worse from here. That woman didn't even know we're related."

"Together forever, whatever the weather, together is better, whatever shall be." Jonathan says. "I was thinking it could be like our mantra. There are four of us and four parts to the rhyme so we could each take turns saying a part and put our hands in a pile like they do on sports teams. Is that too tacky?"

"No, I like it." Isabelle laughs.

"Yeah, it's catchy." Jace grins

"Can I do the first part, but phrased as a question? Like I say_ 'Together forever?'_ and then you each say your parts as a reply? It's just, I sort of got us into this and sometimes I feel guilty that you'll all be dragged through the mud with me." I sigh. Sometimes doing what feels right isn't easy. Sometimes it's easier just to give up. _We _aren't quitters though and regardless of what other people might think, it would be cowardly to quit on an epic love, just because it might not be socially acceptable.

"Yes honey, you can do the first part, as long as you promise to stop berating yourself all the time. Because the three of us, are exactly where we want to be. And that is right here with you, okay?" Isabelle always has the right thing to say. The boys nod in agreement and we converge in a group hug.

"Okay. Thanks guys. _And_ I think our bus is here!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Meeting Jocelyn

Well, the bus ride to Ithaca goes pretty smoothly and once we arrive, we rent bikes right away because the boys are itching to get home to the commune and they say we can drive the van back tomorrow and check out the town. It's a long way by bicycle to the commune from town but thankfully we're all in impressive shape so it goes by fairly quickly. Now I get why Jace insisted we travel light!

We arrive onto sprawling acreage and see some typical farm-esque sights. The entire place is off the grid so they have everything from livestock to crops to wind turbines and solar power, bio-fuels etc. Everything is recycled, nothing is wasted. There are sheds and storage barns and there is art everywhere. Sculptures and other pieces made from recycled materials decorate every nook and cranny. It may be eccentric but it is also the third most beautiful place I have ever laid eyes on (first and second being Idris and the gardens at the Institute of course).

"Ooh, I love it!" Izzy exclaims. I am so speechless I can only nod.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun here." Jace tries to downplay it but I can tell that that is an understatement.

"By the way, don't expect a fanfare. We only let her know _this morning_ that we were coming." Jonathan cautions. "We didn't want her asking too many questions over the phone. I'd like her to meet you girls and get acquainted first, okay?"

"Oh, you mean I actually get to _visit_ with my mother whom I never knew before I _alienate her forever_? That's awesome!" I am partially kidding but I'm so frickin' nervous my knees are shaking.

"Nah, she's gonna love you Babe! She'll love both of our girls. She loves everyone. It's kinda like the meaning of life for them around here. Like the Beatles song; all you need is love." Jace quirks one of his adorable smiles at us.

And it looks like we're about to find out how right he is, because a woman with hair as red as mine has just spotted us and is running out of a yurt. _At least I think that's what those little buildings are called._

* * *

><p><em>My heart stops. She sees me. She's standing in front of me. She's really here! I should say something. What do you say to the mother you've never known? <em>

"Clarissa? Oh my goodness! Come here, I wanna get a look at you! God you're beautiful and _so_ grown up! They told me you were sixteen now? You don't look sixteen! Oh, you must have an _old soul_! Look at her eyes! Such depth, such clarity! That must be why they call you Clary. Oh and this must be Isabelle! Goodness, you look _just like_ your mother! Well, enough jibber jabber, let's get these lovely ladies in out of the wind, you must want to sit down after all that exertion! To think that you biked all the way up here from Ithaca! And judging by the time, you didn't even get to stop and see the town? My boys must've had you on a forced march hey? Oh well, no matter. Tomorrow the boys can take you into town with the van and give you the grand tour. Oh, I'm so happy you're here!"

By this point she's taken time to hug each of us and practically squeezed the life out of us. We are sitting in what appears to be a yurt home for one person.

"Do I smell Genmaicha?" Jace asks. I look at him quizzically. He leans in and whispers, "_That's Japanese for brown rice tea. It's really good."_

"Yes, hunny. I just steeped it. Want some?" We all nod emphatically at the thought of anything nourishing after the ride. "There are some organic, non-GMO, chocolate chunk cookies on the table too, that you may help yourselves to.

_ Wow, cookies and tea? She may be a hippie but she's obviously an authentic mom too._ "Wow, thanks… I'm sorry, I should ask, what would you like me to call you?" _I almost said mom but maybe it's too soon for that._

"Well, the boys call me Jocelyn most of the time, or Mama when they want something, but sweetie, you call me whatever you want. I'm just thrilled you're here!" She's all lit up like a Christmas tree and her enthusiasm is_ definitely_ _catching_. I'm starting to forget why I was so nervous in the first place.

"Okay, Jocelyn it is. Thank you, these are _very _good cookies! If it's alright with you, I think Isabelle and I might like to freshen up after our ride, where should we take our things?" This was my _hopefully subtle_ way of trying to find out where we're going to be sleeping, since it's obviously not in this yurt.

"Ahh yes. That's a very good question. The boys have their own yurt and I wasn't sure if you girls would need a separate space or what the arrangement was, I would have asked but I didn't want to pry." She winks subtly. Are we really that obvious? It seems we don't even have to tell her, she's already got us figured out!

"We'll take you to our place and get you settled in, and then we can come back and snag some more cookies." Jonathan saved the day by speaking before the awkward silence takes over. "We'll be back shortly."

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, <em>she knows<em>. How does she know? _How does everybody know_?" I'm trying not to panic but I'm also not succeeding very well. Jace comes over and starts to rub my shoulders.

"Clary, it's okay. Maybe she knows but did you see how she was totally cool about it? Try to remember you are at a _hippie commune_ right now. Believe it or not, _we aren't the most controversial people here_. She sees a lot weirder stuff _every day_. There is a 90 year old woman living three yurts down from her _who never wears clothes_, Clary. There used to be an old guy named Benjamin here who married his dog, okay? _His frickin' dog, Clary_! We're the normal ones here, so the sooner you grasp that, the more you can peace out and enjoy our time here. Just, focus on your Chi or something. I can teach you some deep breathing if you'd like. Anyway, the point is, just relax okay Babe?"

"You're right, Jace, you're totally right. I was _worried for nothing_. We don't have to _hide_ here, we can just be ourselves. I think this is the first time we've ever been totally, completely, free to do exactly that. It's quite liberating!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Catching Up

We are back in Jocelyn's yurt now, after cleaning up and putting on fresh clothes. It's almost dinnertime and she is preparing some sort of salad which she calls beans and greens. It looks like rabbit food, but at least it smells good.

"So, you're all settled in then? I hope it's not a problem that the boys only have one bedroom and two beds? If it is, I can figure something else out for you." She says without looking up from her salad preparation.

"No. Actually, I think while we're here we're just going to push the two beds together, makes for better cuddle puddles." Jace grins.

"_Jace!_ I can't believe you just said that!"_ I know I'm supposed to play it cool but he totally just outed us for real!_

"Oh Clarissa, relax! I think it's better to be open about things than to be all bottled up. That's how people develop ulcers, you know. So, how long have you all been together then?" She smiles as if she's simply asking me whether I like tomatoes or not.

"It's been about a month and a half. We told Dad and Maryse a couple weeks ago. I was surprised how cool they were about it." Jocelyn really_ is_ easy to talk to. I hadn't wanted to say anything but it's not very easy to guard your tongue around her, she's a very _safe_ person to talk to and she seems to like to listen. She obviously, genuinely cares about her sons and their happiness.

"And how is it working out, it must be going reasonably _well_ if you're pushing the beds together?" She suppresses a laugh and smiles mischievously. "You know, I might not be old enough to have been at the first Woodstock, but I _am_ a true hippie at heart. There isn't _anything _you could say that would embarrass _me_. Although it seems_ most_ of what _I say_ embarrasses you, so I'm sorry."

I sigh. It's time to recklessly abandon my city girl ways and embrace this glimpse of commune life I suppose. "You know what;_ I_ am the one who is sorry. Your way is different than the way I grew up with but that doesn't make it wrong. It just makes it harder to get used to. You see, we can't afford to be open about this in New York City. We'd be painting a big red target on our backs. I understand that isn't the case out here, it's just that I'm not used to that yet. So to answer your question, yes, it is _that kind of a relationship_, although Izzy is still a virgin by choice, whereas _I _am practically the opposite."

"See, so much easier to be honest. Now, if I may ask one of you to please set the table for me, I think we're almost ready to eat." We sit down to a delicious dinner (even though it's entirely vegan) and Jocelyn asks us all kinds of questions. There are questions about Dad and Maryse, Max, Alec and Magnus, questions about New York, the Institute, Idris, Shadowhunters whom she used to know, Downworlders, the Accords, etc.

And of course there are plenty more of the _personal _questions. She asks us what birth control methods we use, how old I was for my first time, etc. She has plenty of _advice_ for us, too. She tells us about all of the different workshops the commune offers; everything from tantric yoga to sexercise classes. We continue eating and listening to all she has to say. After the main meal we have organic milk and cookies for dessert.

* * *

><p>By the time dinner is over and we head back to our yurt, it's pretty late.<p>

Isabelle seems off, so when we're getting ready for bed I pull her aside. "Hey Iz, what's wrong Baby? You seem upset. Is everything okay?"

She sighs. "Oh Clary, it's just, talking to Jocelyn about all that stuff, makes me wonder if I'm foolish to want to wait. I mean, maybe sex isn't such a big deal. Do you think I'm being_ too_ cautious?"

"That's what's upset you? Oh, honey, no! That isn't the impression Jocelyn wanted to give you, I know it isn't. You have every right to wait, and you're welcome to wait as long as you like. If you were to do something like that because you _think you should_, then you'd be doing it for the wrong reasons. Heck, I'd rather see you remain a virgin your entire life, than give it up too soon and be unhappy. I've made the choices in my life that were right for me, and so have the boys. So we need you to do the same. I don't want you to do anything with your body that _you aren't ready for_. And only you will know when you're ready, okay?"

"And what if I say that for me, I want to be _married_ for my first time? You don't think that's stuffy and old fashioned?" She keeps biting her lip with worry and I pull her into a hug.

"Oh Izzy, surely you don't think you could scare us off by throwing around the 'M' word do you? Not a chance. If that's what you want, then one day, that's what you'll have. I didn't spend my whole life falling in love with you only because I wanted your body, silly. You know, when we were younger, and I'd picture my wedding, I would picture hearing the pastor say 'you may now kiss the bride' and _I'd picture kissing you_. I've always wanted that for us, and I always will."

We stand there for a few minutes embracing as I rub her back and try to make her feel better. Slowly, the stress melts away and she relaxes back into her old self. I kiss her tenderly on the cheek and then on the mouth. She returns the kiss and it soon becomes very passionate. By this time the boys have finished pushing the beds together and putting the blankets back on and they take it upon themselves to sneak up on us and grab us each from behind and chuck us onto the bed. We both giggle at being flung through the air and are reasonably impressed by their ability to sneak up on us, considering it's usually pretty hard to sneak up on a Shadowhunter. I guess we were so caught up in our kiss that the whole world fell away.

* * *

><p>Once we are all in our various 'pajamas' (which amounts to Izzy in only black short shorts and a red tank top, Jonathan in green boxers and Jace and I nude), we all climb into bed. Jace slides in close to the wall and I follow next. Izzy gets in after me, followed by Jonathan. They weren't kidding when they said it's be cozy, we each have maybe an inch of wiggle room on either side. It's nice, really nice. We haven't all been able to just <em>be together <em>like this before and it's so good to just have this time to be close. No adults within earshot, no pesky kid brother who might pound on the door at any minute, no curfew and no alarm clock set for the morning, _it's just peaceful. _New York might be our home base right now, but this is a taste of what our life will be like when we are finally out on our own together. And boy it tastes sweet.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hippie Van to Ithaca

I'm the first one awake, apparently and it's still early. I notice I have a bit more room to my right hand side because Izzy is further over cuddling with Jonathan, although they're both still asleep. I decide to find out how unconscious Jace is, so I turn towards him and slowly run my foot up the inside of his leg (tricky to do when we're all smushed together like sardines, ha!). He stirs a little, which is good enough for me. I cuddle in close and whisper in his ear. "Jacey Baby, you awake?"

"_Huh? Mm hmn, yeah, yeah I'm up, yup_." He whispers in an incoherent groggy mumble. I climb on top of him and then shimmy lower down on the bed so I can start doing something that I know will really wake him up. The second my lips make contact, his eyes fly open and then abruptly start rolling back in his head.

"Well _good morning_, my sexy little vixen. To what do I owe this immense pleasure?" He stops talking and starts moaning as I turn up the heat even farther. "Oh Clary, oh yes! Oh, that feels so good!" He grinds in rhythm with my movements until soon, he's grabbing me by the arms and hauling me back up the bed, so he can kiss me feverishly. "Mmmnh! You taste _so good_ when you've been having _me_ for breakfast, Baby!" He smiles and places his hands on my hips so he can put me right where he wants me, which is on top of him. He lines up and slides in smoothly and it feels _so_ good!

"Oh, Jace thank you! This is exactly what I needed this morning. You feel _so good_, Baby. I love you so much! Kiss me?" We kiss for a long time in the hopes of muffling our cries of passion enough that we don't wake Izzy and Jonathan. By the time we do eventually finish with a rather loud home run, they are both awake and engaged in their own heavy make out session beside us.

I lay there, wrapped in Jace's arms, trying to catch my breath, while lovely aftershocks roll through me. I will freely admit to watching Izzy and Jonathan for a while because I know they don't mind and I know Jace is watching too. It's so blissful for us to all be here together. I think this trip is exactly what we needed. In New York, at the Institute, with our separate bedrooms, it's just not the same. Here, it's like our own private slice of heaven.

* * *

><p>In the late morning we all head over to Jocelyn's yurt for breakfast. It looks like she's gone all out for us too. There are chickpea pancakes, tofu omelettes, some sort of berry porridge with quinoa and granola and even cups full of a bright green smoothie that looks horrific. Surprisingly, however, as we begin to dig in, both Isabelle and I discover that all this 'hippie food' is actually quite delicious! (At least it is the way <em>Jocelyn<em> makes it.)

"So, since we're planning on going into town, do you have enough Ithaca Hours in the 'Bank of Jocelyn' that we can just trade you for some of our presidential bills, pretty please?" Jace asks, trying to be cute so she'll say yes. The boys have already explained to us that the town has its own micro currency. Designed to stimulate the local economy, Ithaca Hours are only valid within the local area and are apparently accepted by lots of places in town.

"Yeah no problem hunny, I'll go open the bank!" As it turns out, the 'Bank of Jocelyn' is and old school cash box where she keeps all of her Ithaca Hours. She converts for us each a portion of our spending cash into Hours and soon we are piling into the craziest hippie van I have ever seen! The whole exterior is vividly painted in bright colors with everything from peace symbols to song lyrics to doves to hearts to a picture of John Lennon's face, etc.

Stepping_ inside_ is even more of a trip. It has four seats in the front and a very comfy looking_ bed_ in the back. There are heavy red curtains over the windows, so no one can see inside and a red beaded curtain separating the seating area from the 'sleeping area' (although I don't think it's supposed to be for sleeping). There are drawers on either side of the bed. One contains boxes of condoms and several flavors of lube. Another drawer is full of water bottles and organic energy bars. The third drawer, if you can believe it, has a copy of the Kamasutra and a little statue of some fertility goddess.

We all buckle into the four seats and Jocelyn gives us a look. "Oh _come on_! I thought we were over this whole pretending your still in New York City phase? Get in the back, I know you want to." She chides. So Jace offers to drive and Izzy calls shotgun, while Jonathan and I jump in the back. Jocelyn shuts the doors and waves goodbye after reminding Jace that the gear shifter sticks. So, now we're on our way and even if the roads _are_ bumpy, Jonathan and I are soon too _blissed out on love _to care much. _I can hardly believe that I'm actually having sex in the back of a _van_ on the way into _town_ from a _commune_! _It's way too radical for my New Yorker mind to handle.

Altogether too soon, we pull into a parking garage downtown. Reluctantly, Jonathan and I start to pull apart when Jace yells back to us; "You two take your time, we'll be up here making out while we wait so, really, _no hurry_!" He grins his trademark cat-who-ate-the-canary grin at us and turns up the retro tunes on the radio.

* * *

><p>When we eventually do pile out of the van and head into downtown Ithaca, the boys start talking about all of the places they want us to see. "It's still early, so we can start at Ithaca Coffee Company and by lunch time we'll want to hit Viva Taqueria of course" I haven't seen Jonathan this giddy in, well, ever!<p>

"Yeah and don't forget the girls will probably want to do some _shopping_ too." Jace laughs.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten, there are some great boutiques where we can take you!" He assures us. "Oh, and Jace, we _have to_ take them for a Cherry Sunday! You see girls, Ithaca is the official home of the first Sunday ever made. And it used to be spelled with a 'y' not an 'e' because it was named for the day it was invented. So, today will _not_ be a day for watching your waistlines, okay? In fact, don't worry because any calories you eat, we can just burn off in the shag-mobile later. Plus we'll also be doing a lot of walking around town."

They take us first for coffee as promised and it's _really good_. Then we hit a couple of clothing places and watch Isabelle try on outfits, all of which she looks _mighty sexy in_, I must say. She settles on a few things from each of the stores we visit. I don't buy too much but I do get a couple of shirts and a hooded knit sweater in beige. Soon enough, it's time for lunch and they _do_ take us to Viva Taqueria. We order from the take-out side and take our burritos back to the van to eat so we can all drop off our shopping bags.

"So, what have we got planned for the afternoon?" I ask Jace between bites.

"Hmm, well that depends. Do you want to go swimming?" He is keeping his best poker face, but I know what he _isn't saying_. Izzy, on the other hand doesn't get it.

"We didn't bring any swimwear, Jace." She states as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, you don't technically need any, where we're going. Potter's Falls is a popular place for skinny dipping, although it isn't strictly legal to do so. We'll be fine though, because we can just glamour ourselves and no one will be the wiser. What do you say?" He is very careful about the way he phrases this suggestion. Izzy always wears at least some measure of clothing around us and the idea of skinny dipping is bound to make her at least a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Iz, no one is saying you have to skinny dip. You're wearing shorts and a tank top, you can just wear those in swimming and change into one of your new outfits when we get back to the van." Jonathan says soothingly, rubbing her shoulders.

"You know what, it's really okay guys. We're in Hippie land now and not only that but I trust you all implicitly. I know that I'm safe with you and besides, being nude in the water in a public area is way different than going to bed naked. So it seems like a good baby step to start with. And besides, I'm a virgin, not a prude, there's a huge difference. I mean, you've all _touched_ my breasts anyway, so it's not _that_ big a deal for you to _see_ them." She laughed.

So, it's decided. We drive to Potter's Falls and spend a glorious afternoon splashing away in the water. We cast a glamour so no one even knows we are there. The Falls are beautiful and when we eventually tire of swimming, we go for a scenic walk before piling back into the van for the drive home. On the way back to the commune, Jonathan drives and Jace takes shotgun, while Izzy and I make out in the back. She was so beautiful at the swimming hole that I've been simply dying to touch her all afternoon.

"Oh Iz, after so many years of loving you from a far, I am _so happy_ that we can finally just be together like this. I love you so much Baby." I sigh, in breathless happiness and go back to kissing her. By the time we arrive back at the commune, we are both covered in hickeys and _everyone_ is starving after swimming all afternoon. Thankfully, we are just in time for dinner!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: These Lovely Waning Days

After that first trip to Ithaca, the rest of the week starts to fly by _too quickly_. That night at dinner we regale Jocelyn with all of the highlights from our trip to town. The next morning, the boys and I decide to attend a Tantric Yoga class, while Jocelyn teaches Isabelle how to make beeswax candles from scratch. In the afternoon, we head back into town to do some shopping for Jocelyn at the Farmer's Market and the Green Star Co-op, where we each take time out to have massages as well.

That evening after dinner, we are invited to a communal bonfire and get a chance to meet most of Jocelyn's neighbors. They're a pretty eccentric crowd but most of them are super nice. It's weird being in a big group of people and not having to hide the fact that we're poly-amorous. Eventually though, it starts to seem normal and thoughts of our city life seem far away and long ago.

On our third morning here, we all head over to the stables bright and early to help with the chores. Then, after breakfast we go horseback riding and explore the beautiful countryside. We bring along a _delicious_ picnic lunch and eat it in a _wonderfully_ scenic area, taking _tons_ of pictures and enjoying our outing _immensely_. We ride until dinnertime and we are _so_ famished by the time we have the horses cooled down, untacked and stabled that we practically eat Jocelyn out of house and home. After dinner (which is really tasty), we play Rock 'n' Roll Odyssey and since Izzy and I have never played it before, Jocelyn lets us team up and we don't actually do half bad.

* * *

><p>Day four begins with more chores and another delicious breakfast, courtesy of Jocelyn. This morning, Jonathan and Jace have been asked to run a Capoeira class for the locals which is something they used to do once or twice a week since their belts are in the instructor level range, so they are qualified to teach. We decide to sit in on the class. Even with our Shadowhunter training, we find it challenging. No wonder the boys have done so well when we've taken them hunting! This Capoeira is admittedly pretty cool stuff. Not to mention, it combines dance and musical elements with the martial arts stuff and even some Portuguese. We find out during a discussion at lunch that Jace is actually very musical and he promises to play the guitar for us at the fire tonight.<p>

After lunch, the boys insist on teaching us how to meditate, so we go to this really picturesque hill nearby and climb to the top. They tell us to sit cross legged in what is called a lotus position and explain how to go about centering ourselves. I already learned a bit about chakras when we did the tantric yoga but the boys recap for Izzy's sake and explain how it applies to meditation. They show us how to position our hands and how to chant because apparently it's all connected. Once we have the process figured out, we sit on the hill meditating for about 20 minutes. It's actually very relaxing and by the end we feel totally energized.

Next, we head back to Jocelyn's yurt and help her get dinner ready. After dinner, we make organic margaritas and then help build the bonfire. Once it's roaring, Jace takes out his guitar and starts tuning. We ask him what he knows how to play and it becomes evident that the answer is _almost anything_. So he suggests we take turns making requests. I ask for 'What it's Like', then Izzy wants for 'Hey Jude'. Jocelyn asks for 'One Tin Soldier' and Jonathan requests 'House of the Rising Sun'. Jace gets several more requests after ours from others around the fire and eventually other people pull out instruments as well. There is a really awesome fiddle player and he does a really great rendition of 'Devil Went Down to Georgia' with Jace doing the guitar part. All in all, it's a really fun night.

I can't believe the week is more than half over and I'm a little sad at the thought that we'll have to leave in a few short days. Jonathan picks up on my mood while we're getting ready for bed. "What's up Clay?" He rests his hand on top of mine and rubs circles with his thumb.

"I love it here. I love it so much I almost don't want to leave. If it wasn't for our commitment to the Clave, we could almost stay here, forever and I know we'd be happy. It's just, that they need all the Shadowhunters they can get, so, it wouldn't be right to just take off, ya know? I'm torn between life as we know it and this beautiful world of sustainable happiness. It's rough, that's all." I sigh, not noticing that Isabelle has come over to sit with us while I've been talking.

"Don't you see Clary? The answer is simple! There _is one place_ we could settle down that offers the best of both worlds, one place where we could easily fulfill our duties to the Clave but that we'd be happy too. Somewhere that has agriculture and tranquility, is far removed from the fast pace of technology, and yet is still a hub of sorts. Someplace that truly has everything. _Idris, Clary_. We could live in _Idris_."

And as soon as the words are out of her mouth I see that she's right. The boys would _love_ Idris. _Izzy and I_ _love Idris._ In Idris we could be Shadowhunters _and_ be off of the mundane grid. And we'd be just a portal away from the New York Institute _and_ Jocelyn's commune. Only a portal away from everyone we care about, yet we could have our own place, our own land. Technically Jace already does. If he takes back the Herondale name, then he would be the rightful heir to the Herondale property. It's perfect! Just, not _yet_.

"That is an _amazing _idea Izzy! And I think _that_ should be our long term plan,_ definitely_. But we should finish our studies first and our parents would never let us move so far away, portals or no portals until we're of age. Although that's no reason we can't make some plans and start working towards that. I think you've hit the nail on the proverbial head here, my girl!"

So, we spend the next hour before bed telling Jace and Jonathan all about Idris. We've already told them quite a bit anyway, but now that we might end up living there, they have all kinds of questions. It seems promising though. The more we tell them, the more excited they are. We even make plans to visit Alicante the next time our parents go.

It's amazing, even though we haven't all been dating that long, it's like there isn't a single doubt in any of our minds that we'll still be together many years from now. And maybe all new relationships are like that, with hopes soaring high for the future but it's still a comfort to know we're on the same page and that we're all taking this seriously. In fact, besides Shadowhunting, this is the first time in my life I've really taken _anything_ seriously. _I think is going to be good for me. I think it's going to be good for _all of us_._

* * *

><p>Day five of our hippie trip ends up being <em>so much <em>fun! We take the van into town in the morning and have breakfast and then we start shopping because tomorrow happens to be Jocelyn's birthday and after all of her wonderful hospitality, we really want to do something nice for her. We each pick out awesome presents, we order a cake, buy refreshments from the Green Star Co-op, pick up decorations (all biodegradable, of course) and then have lunch. Then we head back to the commune with all of our purchases. We spend the afternoon wrapping presents and going around to all of the yurts inviting people to the party. After that, we take it upon ourselves to cook dinner and spend the evening hanging out with Jocelyn.

When day six dawns, we get up early to make her a birthday breakfast. After breakfast, we decorate Jocelyn's yurt and set up tables outside as well. We prepare the food for the party and get everything set up. Pretty soon, people begin to arrive. The party is a total blast and everyone really enjoys it. We play Charades and Pictionary and Name That Tune and someone took it upon themselves to spike the punch with moonshine, while someone else brought a bunch of hash brownies, so all the hippies have a 'groovy time'. There is even a Janis Joplin look-alike who rocks the song 'Me and Bobby McGee'.

After the festivities wrap up, in the late evening hours, we have to_ pack_ because tomorrow, we'll be going back home. It's been an amazing week. It'll be sad, _leaving all this_ behind. Part of me is glad to be going home, because telling Jocelyn and the hippies has made me feel more confident about the possibility of telling our friends back in New York. I don't know how they will react but, I suppose, it's one way of finding out who our true friends are.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna miss it here." I sigh, as we're all cuddled up in bed enjoying our last night of freedom.<p>

"Yeah, I can't believe you boys grew up living like this! You must have had a _totally awesome_ childhood." Isabelle smiles.

"It had its moments." Jonathan grins.

"Yeah, good ones _and_ bad ones. Mostly good ones though. I know what you mean, we'll miss it too. It'll be nice once we're all _legally_ adults and we can feel free to come and go as we please. But for now, we just have to make the best of it." Jace ruffles my hair and so I exhale in a puff to blow the stray hairs off of my face. They laugh at my expression and I bat at them all playfully for teasing me. Soon I'm laughing too as it turns into a big free-for-all. When our laughter dies down and we compose ourselves again, everyone is clearly trying not to think about tomorrow just yet.

We also enjoy our last chance to be intimate together in our own space. And since Izzy did okay at the swimming hole, she decides she wants to try sleeping nude on the condition that we all do, as a way to commemorate our last night in Hippieville. It doesn't turn into anything _too_ tawdry although there is admittedly much kissing and touching. After a bit, I get a weird vibe off of Jace and Jonathan, although I'm not too sure what it means. Maybe I'll ask them about it another time. Anyway, we all eventually fall asleep and drift off to dreamland on a sea of happy, hippie dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Returning Home

"So, are you kids all packed?" Jocelyn is obviously doing her best to stay cool and not get all emotional with her goodbyes. I don't think it's going to work so well.

"Yeah Mama, Jonathan's just helping Izzy bring her bags down. She bought_ a lot _while we've been here." Jace chuckles.

"Yeah, she showed me some of it. At least she has good taste." She laughs.

"We both do, that's why we're with your boys. You've done a wonderful job of raising them." I smile.

"Oh Sweetheart, your father and Maryse have done a wonderful job with you girls too! You know, Clary, that it is my one regret in life, _not being there for you while you were growing up._ I have_ always_ thought about you, _so much_. It's like there was this hole in my life, where my daughter should have been. Don't get me wrong, my boys are good boys and I love them very much. It's just that, well, to know in my heart that I had a _little girl _out there, somewhere, who might be missing me and growing up without her Mama, well, some days it was almost too much to bear. I hope you know, regardless of what happens with the boys, that you are always welcome in my home and in my life. You remember that okay?"

Tears are streaming down my face now, onto my clothes, even onto the floor. _She loves me. _My _mother_ loves me. And she _always has!_ I grab her by the arms and pull her into the biggest, tightest hug I have ever given anyone in my entire life and oh, how I don't want to let go. Going back to the sterility and formality of my New York life after_ this_? It's all I can do to keep myself from unpacking right now and digging my heels in. All I have _ever _wanted in my life that I didn't have, _the only thing_, was a _mother's love_. And here it is _standing right in front of me_. And I'm supposed to _walk away?_ _How? _How can I ever walk away from her _now_?

She must notice my anguish as she hurries to reassure me. "Oh honey, no! This isn't _goodbye_. Sweetie, I'm gonna be seeing _a lot _of you! The boys will be sure and bring you back up here, _whenever you want._ You're only going back to the city to finish up your studies. Once you kids are out on your own, you can portal straight into my yurt as often as you want and spend as much time here as you like, okay? _I promise!" _I swipe at the tears that are still falling freely down my face.

"Is there any way that sometimes, if I don't overuse it, you might let _me_ call you Mama?" I await her reply nervously.

"I told you from the beginning, you may call me whatever you like. But if you wanna know what _I think_, I think… that that'd be really groovy, Clary, really groovy indeed. In fact, I appreciate it very much if you would do just that_."_

* * *

><p>So, we manage it. We all survive the emotional goodbyes with Jocelyn somehow, with the only consolation being that we will come back as soon as we are able. She is taking us to Ithaca to catch our bus and return the bikes we rented. On the drive, she gives us some information that may prove to be quite valuable to us. She says she's heard about a NY based support community for poly-amorous people to gather, attend events, etc. They are just for <em>adult<em> members though, so only Jonathan is old enough to join right now. Still, they might be a good resource for us going forward, we'll have to look them up.

Upon arrival at the bus station in Ithaca, we each present Jocelyn with our thank you gifts for taking us in this week. Jace gives her a stone pendant that says 'Groovy Mama' on one side and 'You Rock' on the other side. Jonathan gives her a pair of Birkenstocks, Izzy gives her a multicolored, hand-knit scarf, and I explain my present to her. "I found this picture at the Institute and I brought it but I wanted to wait and see if you had a copy before I gave it to you. I never saw one in your yurt, so I bought a frame for it in town and, anyway here it is."

She opens the wrapping and carefully takes the picture out. Her jaw drops. It is a picture of her, with Jonathan and me when I was a baby. She gingerly clutches it to her heart and I see and a few small tears escape down her cheeks. "Oh Clarissa! It's absolutely perfect! I don't have _any _pictures from my old life, let alone one as beautiful and significant as this! Oh, bless you, my girl! This is too far out!" I smile at seeing how well received my gift is. At least if we can't be here with her for a while, we can be here with her in spirit. After some more tears, we say goodbye again and soon our bus pulls in. We board the bus and try not to think about how much we're going to miss it here, but we will.

* * *

><p>Everyone is quiet for the ride back to NYC and when we finally arrive at the Port Authority Bus Terminal, our father is there to greet us. "Hello all! I thought I would surprise you and meet you here. We've missed you this week. It's been pretty quiet around the Institute without you. Although <em>Max<em> has been noisier, trying to make up for your absence." He laughs and I can't help but think, this is the best mood I've seen him in for a long time. Maybe they really_ did_ miss us. "So, did you all have a good time on your trip?" He asks as he helps us load our bags into the waiting taxi van. "How was it meeting Jocelyn?" He asks of me in particular.

"It was pretty surreal at first. I mean, I've seen pictures of course but I guess I never realized how much I look like her. We had a blast though. The hippie commune was a real trip and Ithaca was totally groovy. Jocelyn's really nice and she took good care of us. It'll be nice to get back home though, and see everyone." I through that last part in for his benefit. I'd rather be back on the commune.

"That's good. I told Alec that he needed to come home from Magnus's today, so he should be there by the time we get back and Max stayed over at a friend's house the last couple of nights but Maryse was leaving to go get him when I left to come meet you." I laugh in spite of myself.

"Oh okay, I get it. I was _wondering _why you seem so _happy _but it must be because you and Maryse have had the Institute all to yourselves while we were gone." His smile disappears.

"Can't I just be happy to have my kids back, do I need an ulterior motive?" He tries to look serious but starts grinning mischievously instead.

"You _could_ be, but I'd say it's more likely that you're happy because _you got laid_." Isabelle, Jace and Jonathan all shoot me their best shocked and horrified looks.

"Clarissa. _That_ falls under the category of _none of your business_! Please try to remember that you are _not _on Jocelyn's commune anymore. Your language was bad before, I suspect it will be even worse now. I _suppose _that is the price I have to pay for allowing you visit your mother. However, I'll thank you to keep in mind, _I am not Jocelyn_ and what passes as acceptable when surrounded by hippies and other mundanes will not suffice around respectable Shadowhunters,_ we_ do not _discuss such things_. I have the courtesy not to pry into your sex life, so I'll thank you not to pry into mine. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Sir. I apologize. I was trying to be funny. I realize it was inappropriate. Please forgive me, it was my mistake. It won't happen again." I try my best to appear humble.

"Good, see that it doesn't. I forgive you, so long as you watch your mouth from now on."

We ride the rest of the way in silence back to the Institute. When we get there, everyone is on hand to greet us. We receive hugs from Maryse, Max, Alec and Magnus. Even my cat, Church is on hand to say that he missed us. After our week of adventuring, we really are home. Although I can't help but feel that we also left a piece of our _home _behind in Ithaca.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Suspicions and Discoveries

Well, we've been home for a couple of days now and Isabelle and I finally have a chance to hit Taki's with Alec and Magnus to tell the two of them our relationship stuff. So now we're sitting down for coffee to break the news.

"So, what did you two lovely ladies want to talk to us about?" Magnus asks.

"Well, we've finally told all of our parental units now, so we can start telling other people. Alec, Magnus; Isabelle and I are in a relationship." I begin. I was planning to do this _gradually_, Isabelle has other ideas.

"A _group_ relationship." She chimes in.

I see Alec's jaw drop but Magnus, a several hundred years old warlock, is a lot harder to surprise. "Let me guess… with Tweedledee and Tweedledum?" Magnus proffers, looking actually, somewhat bored.

"If by that you mean Jace and Jonathan, then yes, that is correct." I sigh, getting a little irritated. While Magnus is being the epitome of 'laid back' about this, Alec on the other hand, looks like he may hyperventilate.

"So, let me get this straight. You girls are in a poly-amorous, bi-sexual, _incestuous _relationship?" His eyes are all bugged out of his head and he looks around frantically before using the word incest.

"Well, technically only _half_ of us are bisexual." Izzy offers, trying to soften the blow a little.

Magnus chokes on his coffee and splutters it all over the place. "I'm sorry… _you think what_?"

"Yeah well, Izzy and I are all over each other but the boys are just, well _the boys_. Just because you and Alec are together Magnus, doesn't mean every male on the planet swings that way." I try to laugh it off.

"Okay Clary, you have separate bedrooms, so let me ask you this. On the nights when you and Isabelle are off getting rowdy between the sheets, what do_ you_ think that the boys are doing?"

That is an unfortunately good question, one which I haven't previously considered. "Playing Scrabble?" I quip.

"Clary, is Magnus suggesting that Jace's and Jonathan's relationship is like_ ours_?" Isabelle whispers to me.

"I think so, yeah. What do you think? I mean, we've never actually _asked_ them. I suppose it isn't fair to assume _they're not_, since _we are_, right?" Now I'm actually wondering if we may have assumed incorrectly. And really, would that be so bad?

"No, I suppose it isn't. But Clary, don't you think, if they were, it would've been obvious by now? I mean, after seeing the way of life on the commune, do you really think _they'd_ be the type to be secretive about it?" She argues.

Magnus chimes in. "Have they _really_ been_ secretive_ though? I mean, just because you ladies haven't put two and two together, doesn't mean there weren't any signs. I'm not around all of you nearly as much and yet the idea has crossed _my_ mind." We all grow quiet in contemplation. "They may have just assumed you knew."

"Maybe, but while we were on the commune, the four of us all shared _one big bed_ every night. Surely, if they were together_ like_ _that_ it would have happened at _some point_ during our trip?" Finally, I think, I have an argument that makes sense.

"Could be… but if you were a guy, and you were lying in a big bed with two naked women and, well, your brother, who would _you,_ choose to fondle?" He smiles _and that, I believe, is checkmate_.

"Yeah, I guess you do have a point there. Still, if they are having sex, they could have just told us." Now I'm not sure if I should be mad or not.

"Would it have changed anything? Would you feel differently about being in a relationship with them if they are?" Alec finally speaks.

Isabelle jumps in right away. "Gosh no! It's perfectly alright if they are, I think what we're worried about here is the possibility that they could have kept it from us _on purpose_. But really, we're jumping to conclusions again. I think what we need to do is ask them. Would you boys mind if we take off now and go sort all of this out?"

"Not a bit, Firefly. Good luck!" Magnus calls as Isabelle gets up to leave.

"Magnus, thanks for bringing this to our attention. If they _are_ and are just really private about it and they do think that we already know, we could have been ninety years old by the time we figured it out on our own!" I laugh as I pay Izzy and my share of the bill.

"No problem, Biscuit. See you later!" They wave as we take off. I really wanna get back to the Institute so we can talk to the boys; this is going to drive me crazy until we figure it out!

* * *

><p>When we get back to the Institute and manage to track down the boys, we find them in the training room. After everything Magnus said, I almost expected we might find them <em>in bed<em>. We hang around for a bit watching them train, until they notice our arrival and take a break to come over and say hi.

"Hey girls! Everything go alright with Alec and Magnus?" Jace asks after they've greeted us with kisses.

"Mostly, do you both have a few minutes? We'd like to talk about something." I steel myself for what I know will be _at best_ an awkward conversation.

"Yeah, of course, what's up?" Jonathan inquires as we all settle in to sit down on one of the mats.

"So, we did our best to explain the relationship dynamics to Alec and Magnus, and, well, _Magnus _seems to think that since _Izzy and I_ are intimate, it must stand to reason that _the two of you_ are intimate as well. And I mean, I suppose it never_ occurred_ to us to _ask _you boys that question any more than it would have occurred to _you_ to _mention it_ if that _were_ the case. So, I guess, now that it _has_ come up, we're just curious as to whether there's any _truth_ in that assumption?" I try to be as diplomatic as possible and I have no idea how they'll react to this question.

"Clary, Baby, you know you didn't have to beat around the proverbial bush so much, right? I mean, it's okay to come right out and ask us. Even if it _were_ completely unfounded (which it isn't), we wouldn't have any right to be offended over a simple question and really_ it's okay_. You are always entitled to ask us _anything_, all right girls?" Jace smiles.

"Yes, and to answer your question (which Jace isn't doing, because he expects me to), most of the time, Magnus _would be_ correct. However, at the moment, things are a little more complicated because _we_ are currently on a bit of a break." Wow, I don't know about Isabelle, but that isn't anything like the possible answers I expected. I for one am rendered speechless. Thankfully Izzy doesn't seem to be.

"So you mean to tell us, that _not only_ did we _miss_ the fact that you're _together_ in the _first place_ but we also managed to miss _the fact that you're fighting?_ What the hell kind of _horrible girlfriends _are we?" Isabelle looks like she's about to cry, although she isn't much for crying.

"You're _not _horrible girlfriends; it's _our fault_ because we didn't want to burden you ladies with our problems when everything else was still so new. And seriously, don't worry about it. We do this sort of thing fairly often. I think_ Jace_ does it _deliberately_ because he loves to _kiss and make up_." Jonathan says, shooting Jace a look.

"Now, now, takes two to tango. Or in this case, takes two to be on the outs." He looks smugly back at Jonathan.

I interrupt before this turns into a fresh argument about whose fault is what. "Do you mind if we ask what you're fighting _about_?" They said we could ask anything we want, hopefully this falls under that banner.

"A couple of days before our trip to the commune, I had some of my best vinyl records spread out on my bed and was sorting through them, when Jace came in and asked if I wanted to go to the training room with him to work out. So I left the records there and we went to train. Well, by the end of sparring we were both kinda riled up and we went back to our room and started making out. Jace got a little overzealous and threw me onto the bed and several of my records broke including some signed albums, so I got upset. He claims he forgot they were there, and maybe he did. Anyway the part I was most upset about was that he refused to apologize. So there you have it, that's my version, although I assume you have a rebuttal?" Jonathan turns to Jace with a look that seems both shy and wistful.

"Well you _are_ telling the events accurately. I just don't understand why I should have to apologize for _wanting you too much_ or for getting _caught up_ in the enjoyment of _us, _Jon. Seriously! Next thing I know you'll have me apologizing for trying to kiss when you're washing the dishes or something equally as foolish. I mean where does it end? Either you want me to desire you with reckless abandon or you don't. You can't have it both ways." Wow, I know I should be more_ worried_ about the fact that they're fighting, but I can't help but find _this whole topic _very_ sexy_.

"Okay, if you boys can't get your shit sorted on your own, I am staging an intervention here. _TO YOUR ROOM_, now, both of you, _MARCH!_" Isabelle orders. We all walk to their room and Isabelle ushers them inside. "Now, I am putting a locking rune on this door, and you boys will stay in here until you've made up and forgiven one another. Is that clear?"

Jonathan laughs "Yes Ma'am." He says with a fake western drawl.

"If I _have_ to." Jace smirks.

And with that, Izzy locks them in their room and she and I walk off hand in hand, discussing everything among ourselves and vowing to call Magnus and apologize for ever doubting his wisdom.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Telling Simon

So, ever since telling Alec and Magnus, Izzy and I have been fretting over telling Simon. After all, Isabelle technically broke up with him in order to start this relationship, without ever telling him why. So, not only is that probably a sore spot but _I also_ may have, sort of, broken his heart once upon a time too. As such, neither of us has any idea how he will react to this news. We've decided to do it today though, since the longer we wait, the worse it will be. We've been sitting at Taki's for 15 minutes and he should be here soon to meet us. We're sitting on the same side of the booth so that Simon will be sitting across from us. While we wait, I've been rubbing Izzy's back to relieve the tension.

Simon saunters in and waves when he sees us. He heads over and instinctively sits down at our booth. "Hello ladies, I haven't seen you both in a while. I was starting to think, maybe you were avoiding me." He smiles, but there is definitely hidden concern behind that smile.

"Not for the reasons you may have been thinking. We've had some big changes in our life that we weren't quite sure how to tell you about. So_ that's _what we've been avoiding, technically, not you _per se_." I smile to assure him that it's all good.

"Huh, that's somewhat cryptic. Are your parents splitting up or something?" He ventures.

"Nope, everything is fine on that front, I think. It's actually _good news_ we have, it's just something that's awkward to tell you." I smile tentatively.

"Okay, let me guess, you gals have some kind of lesbian thing going?" He laughs.

"Umm, well, you're actually half right." Isabelle looks at me as she tells him. "Clary and I are in a four way relationship along with Jace and Jonathan." She sits back a minute, giving Simon time to process this.

"Holy shit!" Simon's eyes pretty near bulge out of his head. "You_ are_?" We can practically see the hamster wheel turning as he puzzles it all out. "But wait, Clary, isn't _Jonathan_ actually your _brother_?"

"Technically, yes, but we didn't grow up together, as you know. And that sort of thing is a bigger deal for mundanes than it is for us anyway. The main thing is that this is what makes us happy and we are _deliriously happy_. So, you can put away your personal prejudices to be happy for us, can't you Simon?" I pout, batting my eyelashes, knowing I have a bit of an unfair advantage where Simon is concerned. Soon, Isabelle follows my lead and there's no way he can resist the both of us.

"You know what, fine. You're right. The fact that you're both happy is the main thing, so I guess all I can rightfully say is, congratulations!" He comes around to our side of the booth and gives us each a big hug.

"Thanks Simon! You're the greatest!" Isabelle smiles.

"Yeah, you're okay." I grin.

"Gee, thanks ladies." He chuckles. "You know, I should probably meet these boys of yours officially. What do you have on after this? You could all come by my apartment and we could hang, I just got a Foosball table."

"Okay, I'll call the boys and see if we can make it work!" Isabelle says and fishes her cell phone out of her adorable silver handbag.

Simon insists on paying the tab and we all get ready to leave while Izzy calls. Once she's off the phone, we head out of Taki's. And back toward the Institute.

"Okay, so we're meeting them outside the Institute and then we'll all go up to Simon's together. They weren't too busy, just lazing around, _wink, wink, nudge, nudge_." She smirks.

"_Too_ funny, I guess they must've made up then!" I laugh.

"Oh my, _are_ you insinuating what it _sounds_ like you are?" Simon raises and eyebrow at us.

"Yep, when we said four ways, we meant _four ways, _Simon."

"Alrighty then, good to know." He is trying not to seem awkward but it's obvious all of this is a little overwhelming for him. Simon may be a vampire, but he is probably the most mundane vampire in existence.

When we get to the Institute, the boys are already waiting for us outside. We greet them with hugs and kisses and take a minute to introduce them to Simon. Then we make our way to Simon's apartment which he shares with his friend and Praetor Lupus guardian Jordan Kyle. Simon makes small talk on the way and is clearly trying to avoid the elephant in the room. Poor boy, he's such a good friend to put up with us.

* * *

><p>When we get to Simon's apartment, Jordan and his girlfriend Maia are already playing Foosball. Isabelle and I greet them and introduce them to Jonathan and Jace, while Simon takes everyone's coats for us.<p>

"So, is this_ public knowledge_, or not?" Simon whispers to me.

"Good question. I think so. We've told everyone who we wanted to tell _specifically_, now, so it should be cool if other people know at this point, let me just double check." I pull Jace and Jon and Iz aside and we have a quick powwow so I can find out for sure. I walk back over to Simon and let him know, that _yes_, we are _'out' _so to speak.

So, Simon pulls Jordan and Maia aside. "Hey guys, so… _these four_ are actually a couple or a thing or whatever you wanna call it. So, I just, wanted you to be up to speed, cuz, I actually have no idea if they're big on PDAs, so I thought you should know in case you see anything funky." Wow, he still sounds about as awkward while he's telling them as he did with us at Taki's.

"Umm, okay, you mean like they're _all_ together? Like, as a _group_?" Jordan is trying so hard to keep a straight face, it's so not working.

"Yep, that's what I mean alright." He sighs; obviously relieved they got the message without him having to elaborate.

"That's kinda _hot_, actually." Jordan smirks. Maia hits him.

"_Jordan!"_ She hisses.

"What? I meant _in theory_. Do you think they'd mind if I bombard them with questions? It's actually kind of fascinating."

I have been overhearing the whole conversation, so I pipe up at this point. "I can't speak for everyone else, but I for one am pretty much an open book, so ask away!"

Jordan takes me up on the offer. So while Simon and Maia face off against Jace and Izzy in Foosball; Jonathan and I sit with Jordan answering all kinds of questions about everything from sleeping arrangements to scheduling to jealousy to family to discrimination to the commune, etc. We talk with him for over an hour. Once we're all talked out, we spell off Jace and Izzy, while Jordan spells off Simon. So Simon heads to the kitchen, where he mixes us all drinks and gets himself a Bloody Mary with blood instead of tomato juice. We have a blast playing Foosball and it's nice to just be hanging out with friends since we haven't had much downtime lately.

* * *

><p>At the end of the night, the four of us head back to the Institute after making a pact with the others to come back for Foosball once a week. When we get home its super late, so we quietly sneak up to our rooms. Jonathan is spending the night in my room and Jace in Izzy's, so we say our goodnights with them and crawl into bed pretty exhausted from our busy day.<p>

"Well, that went pretty well, I'd say. And your friends seem really cool." Jonathan says while twirling locks of my hair through his fingers. "They weren't even that ooged out by it, which was nice."

"Hm, yeah… being able to go somewhere other than the commune or Taki's, that we _aren't_ pariahs, yeah it was pretty sweet, hey?" I start to laugh, until its cut short by Jonathan kissing me deeply.

"Oh sorry, you just, look so damn cute when you laugh that I wanted to kiss you." He smiled.

"Ooh brother, _don't you ever_, apologize for kissing me, alright?" I grin and wrap my arms and legs around him, pulling him close to me.

"I think that's the first time you've said that to me." He pauses.

"Said what? Not to apologize for kissing me?" I think I missed something.

"No, you said _Brother_." His expression was unreadable as I realized my mistake.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry, does that bother you? I was just trying on, it's no big deal." I rushed out in one breath.

"No, Clay it's fine. In fact, I'll probably go to hell for saying this but, it was actually kinda hot." He's biting his lip and looking at me with those deep, dark, intoxicating eyes. It's almost unbearable.

"I don't think that's how hell works, but if you really like it, I'll say it more often." I begin kissing him with reckless abandon and by the time we eventually come up for air, our lips are bruised and swollen and we both have an abundance of hickeys. At least they aren't in overly visible areas. Soon his kisses travel further south and eventually find their way to another set of lips and _I am in heaven_! He knows just what buttons to push and how to make me squirm. My toes are curling by the end and I lie in his arms, blissfully happy and content. "I love you, my _brother_, my Jonathan. Oh I love you so."

"Oh Clay, I love you so, my sister, my love. _You_ are _my angel_ and _this_ is _my heaven_."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: My Pretty Woman and my Party Prep

So, a few weeks have passed since we told Simon. Everyone we love knows and things are great now. Even Max seems to understand better than I would have thought. No one really _told _him, because he's so young, but he pretty much has it all figured out, smart kid. Anyway, all of that is _old news_ now. I suppose _I'm_ one of the new hot topics around here.

It seems that _someone_ (my money is on Isabelle) let it slip to our boys that little ol' me has a birthday coming up. So now, they've all taken it upon themselves to throw me a big party. I think they're planning on inviting the whole planet or something, because the Institute has turned into party planning grand central. Isabelle is running the show of course and they're even inviting some people from Idris.

Mind you, people have been visiting the Institute more from Idris lately anyway, since they heard we're harboring the _long lost Herondale orphan_ (The other hot topic around here). Poor Jace, he's had visitors almost _constantly_ as of late. They don't usually stay too long; they just pinch his cheeks and tell him what they remember about his parents and then head on their merry way. At any rate, it must get annoying. Makes me glad my birthday hype is only short lived.

So, here I am and I've just woke up a few minutes ago to the sounds of Isabelle _licking invitation envelopes_.

"You know Izzy, if you really wanna be _licking something_, you should come on over here. I have a few better ideas!" I say in my most sexy, seductive voice as I pull at her, trying to get her to come back to bed.

"Ha! Nice try Honey, I have to get these finished A.S.A.P. or you'll have a pretty empty party." She smiles sweetly.

"Right, well, we should at least invest in one of those rollers for you so you don't have to personally_ lick_ the envelopes." I sigh, knowing I've lost this round and its party planning 1: Clary 0.

"I think Mom has one, but it's not enough envelopes to bother with it. If I was addressing them for, oh, say _a_ _wedding_ or something it might be worth it." She intimates.

"Oh, are you _proposing_, Isabelle Lightwood?" I _innocently_ bat my eyelashes.

"Mmm nope, not yet, I'm too busy planning your birthday to start planning a wedding just now, sorry cupcake!"

"Oh don't worry Baby, I kinda like living in sin whitcha." I wink and make my characteristic clicking noise and then pick her up and drag her kicking and screaming back to bed.

"_Oh Clary_, _the _invitations_!_?" She reminds me as if I'd already forgotten them.

"Can _wait, _Isabelle. _I however_ cannot. I am _ravenous_ for you, and it won't do you any good to have the birthday girl _dying of starvation_ before the party because she didn't get enough of your love, you _sexy thing_, now come here!" And I pin her down and start smothering her with kisses.

"Clary, I can't breathe! There's kissing me and then there's devouring me!" Isabelle exclaims gasping.

"I told you I was _ravenous_! You should have come to me _sooner._ Now I'm _dying_ and I need your _healing salve_ to bring me back to life." I begin kissing furiously down her body as I remove what little clothing she is wearing. _Izzy and I have progressed in our physical relationship that I can generally get to third base with her, as I plan on doing right now._ I'm kissing a trail straight towards my destination and just as I begin this most wonderful breakfast of champions, Jace walks in.

"Wow, hot! Mind if I watch?" He closes the door behind himself and pulls up a chair bedside the bed. "I came by to tell you girls that breakfast is ready, but it seems Clary is already having hers." He laughs.

"_Oh Goodness!_ Either be quiet or get out of here Jace, you're _distracting me_." Isabelle pouts between panting breaths.

"Sorry Baby, I'll behave." He grins.

"_Gosh Clary, you're amazing_! I can't get enough of this." She sighs and moans. "I love you _so much Baby_!" She breathes, twining her fingers though my hair and tugging gently on my curls. Soon, I feel her stiffen and she's biting the pillow to keep quiet. "_Oh, Clary! Oh I love you_!" She cries, and collapses back onto the bed. I slide back up into her arms and lie with her.

"Oh, _my gosh_! Your _toes_ literally _curled_ at the end there Izzy, did you know that they _do that_?" Jace states obviously determined to ruin the afterglow. I grab a pillow from behind my back and hurl it at Jace's head.

"Remind me, the next time you're_ fucking Jonathan_ to come in and start randomly blathering about breakfast and _people's toes_ would you Jace?" I scrunch up my face at him, trying to look angry but I think I only succeed in looking cute because he bursts out into laughter.

"Whoa now _easy there_ little Tiger, I didn't mean any _harm_! I was just enthralled with watching my _two beautiful women _enjoying each other. Next time, I promise I'll keep my mouth shut." He smiles that beautiful smile at us and flashes those pitiful, golden, puppy dog eyes.

"_Next time_, you're planning _more_ of these intrusions? You'd better come bearing a _silence rune _if you think we'll ever let you watch again. Heck, I'm surprised Izzy was able to _get off at all_ with all of that _chatter_." I look at the beautiful girl in my arms, who, up until now has been half asleep and totally blissed out. She starts to stir after my last comment.

"Oh Baby, no amount of commentary from Jace could keep me from experiencing the_ pleasure of my girl_. I love you. Thank you so much, by the way!" She kisses me on the top of my head.

"And thank _you_ for allowing me to bring you that pleasure, when I know you would rather have been _licking envelopes_.

"I wouldn't _rather_ lick the envelopes, it's just that it needs to get done, that's all." She sighs.

"Well here, since you ladies were kind enough to let me watch and as a penance for my rude interruptions, I will take these envelopes away to finish _myself_ and _personally_ insure they get sent off _right away_. How does that sound?" He stands up and walks to the door.

"That sounds marvelous, Jace, thank you!" Isabelle smiles at him.

"Not a problem. And you gals _really_ should head down to breakfast; it'll be cold soon if you don't."

"10-4 good buddy. We'll see you in a few, Babe." I nod, as he disappears out the door, closing it behind him.

"Aww, does this mean we have to get up now?" Iz pouts.

"Shortly but not just yet Sweetie, you take another couple minutes to bask, okay?" I reassure her.

"Okay, thanks Babe." She cuddles into me and wraps her arms around me, playing with my hair. I can't help but think how _blessed_ and how _grateful_ I am to _finally _have this woman in my life.

* * *

><p>"So, <em>you<em> sure missed out on a show Jon." Jace grins as he joins us in the kitchen after finishing the envelopes for Iz. "_These two_ are quite the performers."

"You know Jace you make it sound as if we're the entertainment around here." Izzy counters.

"Well I dunno, I was pretty _entertained_." Jace smirks as he begins to recount our exploits to Jonathan.

"So now I have a question." Jonathan begins, after hearing from Jace.

"Let me guess, you're gonna ask if _you_ get to watch next time?" I interrupt.

"Actually, no, Clarissa. I was going to ask _Isabelle_ if the aforementioned activity is a _Clary only_ _privilege_." Jonathan asks turning to Isabelle.

"Oh! Umm, well, it doesn't _have_ to be, as long as it's not expected to lead to sex." She smiles coyly.

"Of course not, there would be no such expectations _whatsoever_." He reassures her.

"Then _yeah_ I think that could be arranged. Just not right now, _I'm spent_!" She waggles her eyebrows in my general direction and we all laugh.

* * *

><p>"Did you have any trouble getting the decorations on my list?" Izzy asks Dad and Maryse when they arrive home from the party store later in the week.<p>

"No trouble at all. The only snafu we had was in ordering the cake. The bakery tried to insist they would write whatever we wanted on the top but I didn't want to have to explain to them what we meant by 'Happy 17th to the greatest little Shadowhunter of our time!' so I told them to just leave it blank and I think they were offended." Maryse laughs.

"Oh… that's a shame. Silly mundies!" Izzy shakes her head.

"Anyway, everything you asked for is in these bags here. Plus we got a few things not on your list." Izzy thanks her mom and starts unpacking decorations. There looks to me to be enough for about _three birthday parties_ but hey, what do I know? I'm only the birthday girl.

"Oh, and Clarissa, if any packages arrive from your mother, _don't open them please_. We haven't received an RSVP from her yet, so she may just be sending some presents. I know, last I spoke with her, she mentioned having something to give to you, so at least there is that." Dad says, apparently not willing to elaborate further.

"Okay, I'll keep my grubby little paws off of _all _the mail until after my birthday. Thanks for the heads up." I laugh.

_I wish we could get this whole birthday thing over with, since I am only turning 17 and then I will still have a whole year before I get to be a card carrying adult and all that comes with it. As such, everyone else seems a lot more excited about it than I am._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Happy Birthday to Me!

The morning of my birthday, after birthday sex with Jace and a hot shower, I go back to bed for a few hours, excited to sleep in. When I wake up, wrapped in Jace's strong arms, he's already awake and has apparently been gazing at me. "Good morning, Beautiful and again, Happy Birthday!" He smiles, stroking the sides of my face.

"Why thank you, Jacey Baby. Do I look any older?" I smirk.

"Tons, in fact, could that be a _grey hair_ I see?" He pulls on one of my curls teasingly and I swat at him playfully.

"It _could be_, but remember you're older than I am, so if I have grey hair, then _you_ must be _ancient_!" I joke.

"Well, I also must be pretty well preserved then because I'm still dead sexy!" Jace assures me.

"And modest, it seems!" I laugh, shaking my head at him.

He gets out of bed and starts getting dressed. "Well, it seems that you are stuck with me and my cocky self today, since I have been tasked with getting you out of the house whilst Isabelle decorates and Maryse prepares food and Valentine greets guests and Max takes people's coats and presents and Jonathan samples all of the food without permission. In other words, I get the most fun job!" He struts.

"Well, I guess I'd better get ready then! What should I wear, since I don't know where we're going?" I ask.

"Hmm, good question. How about you wear what you want to wear to the party, since it'll be harder to change when we get home. By then, this place will be packed with people. I promise not to take you anywhere that you'll get _too_ dirty."

"Ooh, how can I resist an offer like _that_?" I giggle and slip into the dress that Isabelle bought for me for the party. She knows I'm not a big shopper, so I just let her do my shopping for me nowadays. And I must admit it is a very sexy dress. Jace must be thinking the same thing because his jaw has dropped and his mouth is hanging open.

"Could you be an angel and _stop drooling_ long enough to help me with my zipper, please Babe?" I beg.

"Yeah, I'm on it, sorry, it's just _wow_! I mean you're naturally a beautiful creature but in_ that_, you look _simply divine!_" He finishes zipping me up and spins me around to face him. "I thought I had the _easiest job_ today escorting you around town while everyone else gets the party ready. It turns out I'm gonna have my _hands full_ trying to keep from _mauling you in that dress_!"

"Well, why don't we go see a matinee? Then we'll be in a dark theater and you can maul away to your heart's content?" I laugh.

"Oh, I like the way you think, you little vixen!" He escorts me out of the room and we say goodbye to all of the _busy bees_ as we head out of the Institute, which is already getting to be a pretty hopping place.

* * *

><p>"That was an awesome movie, at least the parts I saw of it." I giggle, still a bit flushed from Jace's antics in the theater. We are walking through the park to kill a bit more time before heading back to the Institute.<p>

"You mean during the brief periods when I kept my paws off of you long enough to let you watch the show?" He smirks, looking pretty pleased with himself.

"Yes, but don't feel too bad, it's a remake and I've seen the original before, so I was able to follow along in spite of your efforts to the contrary." I assure him.

"Oh well, that's good. I only wanted to get you _somewhat distracted_ not ruin the movie for you." He smiles, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. "Are you almost ready to face the music? Literally, because, _knowing Isabelle_, there _will_ be music." I laugh at his corny humor and we start walking back home.

"Yes although, I don't see why she had to invite _so many_ people. It's not even a milestone birthday. I would have been fine with just the family and my usual carrot cake." I sigh.

"_Carrot cake_, what's up with that?"

"Oh, it's a tradition Izzy started when we were kids. She'd insist we have it each year on my birthday on account of my red hair. Get it, carrot cake for a carrot top?" I smile, reflecting on the memory. "She's always gone out of her way to make me feel special, I suppose now that were together, it's an even bigger deal to her. I guess I can put up with it. After all, she certainly means well."

"Oh come on Clary! You love the attention, admit it." He insists.

"Fine, I love the attention. I just wish I could skip straight to my 18th Birthday, when I'll finally be an adult."

"Yeah, I hear ya on that one. In a year or so, we'll be moving to Idris, I'll have own deed to the Herondale Manor and we can do whatever we want. No curfews, no parents, just the four of us, it'll be heaven."

"You betcha, we just have to get through the next year first, starting with this party." I say as we arrive back at the institute.

"Ready?" Jace asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say as we walk through the doors not knowing what to expect inside.

* * *

><p>"<em>For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny!" <em>Everyone bursts into applause as I cut my cake, which _as promised_ is addressed to the 'Best little Shadowhunter in the World' in green icing. The entire Institute is decorated up, down and sideways with everything from streamers to banners, balloons to confetti and Isabelle, bless her heart, has taken a bunch of my drawings and has them nicely framed and adorning the halls.

Surprise, surprise, the cake _is_ a carrot cake. Good ol' Izzy! _I just love her to pieces_! I've finished cutting the cake now, so I slide my fingers down the knife to collect the icing and feed it to Isabelle, since she's standing right beside me. "Mmm, that's yummy!" She says.

_"Not as yummy as you!" _I whisper.

Soon, everyone is finished eating cake and we all settle in for me to open my presents. As I begin to do so, I realize they are arranged in such and order that the gifts from acquaintances are first. I open those and receive a lot of generic gifts like clothes, bubble bath, gift cards and jewelry. Then I open my presents from Dad & Maryse; they got me all new Shadowhunter gear! Max got me a bunch of Manga because we've always had that in common. Alec and Magnus got me accessories. _A lot_ of accessories, because they say I don't accessorise enough.

I open the next present now (which was clearly wrapped by Isabelle) and my heart nearly stops. It is an _original piece_ by one of my _favourite painters_! This must have cost her a fortune! "Iz, _how_? This is impossible! What did you _do_?"

"I sold my jewelry." She grins. "I hope you like it."

"Of course I like it! I love it! Oh but Iz! Your jewelry? _All of your jewelry_?"

"Everything that's not actually a weapon, yeah. I still have my electrum whip and all things Shadowhunter; I only sold the mundane stuff."

"Oh Izzy! I love you _so much_!" I exclaim and rush into her arms. "_Thank you_, so much!"

"You're welcome Sweetie!" She smiles.

Next, I pull out a present that says it's from Jace. When I open it, it's a helmet and a leather jacket. "I don't get it, _what's this for_?"

Jace laughs. "It's only _part_ of your present from me. The other part is in the Sanctuary; with Simon, Maia and Jordan who I believe also have something for you. Shall we head over there now?" He asks.

"Sure!" I am really excited thinking about what this could be. When we get there, _I see it_. It's a _flying _motorcycle! Just like the ones the New York vampire clan have! "Jace, where did you get this?"

"Simon hooked me up, so you have him to thank for it too. Raphael's price was pretty high though, and I had to pay him in blood, so I hope you like it." He smirks.

"Oh my gosh, this is _great_! Thank you Jace! And thanks Simon too!" I squeal, patting the bike and looking it over.

"No problem Babe. Glad you're pleased." Jace laughs.

Next, Simon walks forward with a little package "This is from Jordan and Maia and I."

When I open it, turns out it's full of recorded CD's of his band playing and he insists I open one of the cases, so I do and inside I find _four _concert tickets to one of my favorite bands! "Oh my gosh, seriously guys? This is awesome! Thank you!" He also tells me they bought tickets for themselves too, so that the seven of us can all go together.

Then Alec pipes up "Believe it or not, Magnus and I have tickets to that show too, which is a total coincidence."

"Sweet, we can all meet up then and go together! Thank you Simon, Maia and Jordan!" I exclaim.

At this moment, I notice a head of red hair bobbing toward the front of the crowd. Apparently Jocelyn came after all! She pushes through the last of the people and throws her arms around me. "I know it isn't much after all the wicked cool presents you've been getting but I have a couple of things I really want to give you. Here you go!"

I open the first present and it's a framed copy of Desiderata, the poem that hangs on the door of Jocelyn's yurt. "Wow, it's awesome! Thank you!" I smile.

"I remember how much you liked it so I thought you should have a copy. Just a little slice of hippie life, for wherever you're living." She laughs.

I open the other box and my jaw drops. "Oh my _goodness_, was this _yours_?" Inside is the most beautiful stele I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot of steles in my day as a Shadowhunter.

"Yes, it certainly was. I kept it for you, in case we ever met one day. And now that we have, I'm glad I did. Especially since your father tells me what a talented Shadowhunter you are. I figure, only the best for the best!"

"Oh Mama, this means _so much_. Thank you! And I'm_ so glad _you could be here today!" I grin from ear to ear.

"Well, that's the _other_ part of my gift. I'm actually here to stay_ for a week_, if you don't mind?" She looks at me and I look at Dad and Maryse, who nod as if they've already discussed this.

"Do I mind? Of course I don't mind, I'm thrilled!" I gush.

Thinking this day can't possibly get any better and that I've had all my presents, I'm just about ready to thank everyone for coming, when Jonathan clears his throat behind me and places his hand on my shoulder. "I know you've had a lot of excitement already but do you think you can handle one more, teeny, tiny present?" He asks.

"You better believe I can! Although after all this it's hard to believe there can be anything else!" I laugh.

"Well, it isn't much but I hope it's alright." He says, passing me an envelope with a mischievous grin. I open it, wondering what's inside. _Oh my!_

"Jon, you're kidding, this is a _joke_, right? It has to be! How am I holding these right now?" I say in a blur, starting to hyperventilate. In my hand are four plane tickets dated a year from now.

"Okay, relax, breathe! I had a job in Ithaca for quite a while before we came here and I saved every penny, so this is only a small portion of my savings, don't worry." He assures me. "You've probably been wondering why we did a huge party for your _17__th__. _Well, it's because we'll be out of the country for your 18th, so this was both. You'll be spending your 18th in _Paris_, if that's okay?" He asks, willing me to say yes with his eyes. _How could I say _no_ to Paris?_

"Of course it's okay, it's _perfect_ Jonathan! Absolutely, _perfect_!" I laugh, practically drooling over the tickets in my hand and reflecting on all of the _amazing_ gifts I've received. _Happy, happy, happy birthday to me!_


	19. Bonus Excerpt from The Threefold Chord

Don't miss the next installment of this series! Based on The Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare;

Here is a _sneak peak_ of **My Little Harem part two: The Threefold Chord**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: City Lights<span>

We arrive at night and as the plane lands we can already see the city lights of Paris. Yep, it really is that time already. It's been an exciting year for all of us. We're still together, _as if_ there was ever any doubt. Jace turned eighteen and came into his Herondale inheritance and we're officially moving to Idris next month! We'll be living in the Herondale manor house and we've already been over there twice getting things arranged. Jonathan gave Isabelle a budget to acquire anything we need for the house and she's been making purchases and decorating to her heart's content.

Speaking of Isabelle, she got a motorbike just like mine for _her_ birthday from Jace too, so now we use the two bikes all the time and the four of us each take turns driving. In fact, I've been getting pretty good mileage out of all my birthday gifts. The concert was awesome! We all met up and made a day out of it and everyone had a blast. I got a t-shirt and a signed copy of the latest album, which totally rocks!

We've also been out to the commune as much as we can to see Jocelyn and our hippie friends. We definitely prefer it there. Ithaca is so radical and fun. And being out there helps us all get in tune with our creative sides. Jace has even been _writing_ _songs_ and they're _really _good! We have so much more freedom out there than at the Institute.

We've still been keeping up with our Shadowhunter duties though. It turns out that the four of us make an excellent hunting team. Every demon in New York lives in fear of us and we've destroyed so many of them, the Clave should give us some kind of medal. There is even peace with the New York Downworlders now.

Simon killed Raphael and took over the vampire clan because he didn't approve of the way things were running. Then the previous clan leader, a woman named Camille showed up and tried to challenge Simon, so he killed her too. He's become somewhat of a force to be reckoned with, although I may have helped a little. There are some older runes that Downworlders can wear and I've been experimenting with some of them. So, I gave him a bit of a boost before he took on Raphael and then Camille. It's better, with Simon in charge because the vampires are our allies now and they even help monitor the demon activity for us.

Also, Maia has worked her way up through the chain of command in the New York pack, so she's in charge of the werewolves now. She's had a hard time though. There was a terrible fire out at the Praetor Lupus compound and pretty much all of the Praetor died. Jordan was called in to help and was able to save a few of them. He got trapped in the blaze though and didn't make it out alive. Maia was a _wreck_. Thankfully, she had Simon to help her through it though and the two of them are together now. Which also means the werewolves and vampires have become allies for the first time in a_ very_ long time, contributing even more to peace within the city.

All things considered, between Simon and Maia (and Magnus as High Warlock of course) and with Dad and Maryse running the Institute, we're actually leaving New York in pretty good hands. So we don't even have to feel guilty about relocating to Idris. Plus they'll know where we are if they need us. Anyway, it's nice to have a break now from dealing with the move and I'm _really_ excited about Paris. We have a lot planned and it's going to be a grand adventure.

The fasten seat belt light is off now and we're supposed to get ready to deplane. I suppose that means I have to un-entwine myself from cuddling Jonathan and find my carry-on. I have no idea what the next two weeks will be like, but I know they'll be spectacular and that I'm fortunate enough to be spending yet another birthday with the people I love. Oh and did I mention that Jace booked us the _Penthouse floor_ of the Mandarin Oriental? Yeah, apparently the Herondale inheritance includes more than just the manor house; there is also a _sizable_ cash fortune. Who knew?

So we're spending two weeks in the European lap of luxury before heading back stateside for one last hurrah with our friends and family and then we will be starting our new life in Idris. It's exciting to think that we'll be out on our own so soon. Here's hoping it's as wonderful as we expect it to be.

* * *

><p>After the taxi from the airport, we arrive on the rue Saint-Honoré in the heart of the city and as we first lay eyes on our hotel, <em>I am awestruck<em>! It's breathtaking. The hotel, the street, I'm falling in love with all things Paris in this moment. Judging by the reactions of the others, I gather they're all thinking the same thing. We couldn't have picked a better place for our romantic getaway. This city really is the center of romance. We are going to have an awesome two weeks!

Once we're all checked in we head up to the penthouse suite. It is every bit as amazing as we'd hoped! It's quite late by the time we get settled in. Izzy decides she wants a bath and Jace joins her. Jonathan opens a bottle of wine for us and he and I go out on the terrace to enjoy the view. We sit together for a while gazing out at Paris.

I turn to face him "Jon, this is all happening because a year ago you decided to take me to Paris for my 18th birthday. So whatever awesome fun we have on this trip is _because of you_. I just want you to know _how much_ I appreciate it. We _all _do. It's going to be nice to have two weeks here to de-stress before the big move. Thank you so, so much for this. You are a wonderful boyfriend and a wonderful brother and I love you, more than you'll ever know!" I throw my arms around Jonathan and kiss him passionately.

Pretty soon Jace and Isabelle come out to join us. They've found the wine and each have a glass in hand. "Clary, you have _got _to try out that tub, Baby its heavenly!" Izzy gushes. Jace nods in agreement.

"I imagine it is. I'll try it tomorrow for sure. We've been looking out at the city. It's so _beautiful_ here! We're going to go up the Eiffel Tower aren't we?" I ask.

"Yep, tomorrow night we're going up. It'll be spectacular." Jonathan nods.

"Okay, looking forward to it." I exhale, enjoying this moment of peace in Paris.


End file.
